Charmed&Roses
by Miguelito Halliwell
Summary: Mashu at the start of all magic finds a new love and family but will the other three be as nice as the first?Will he ever see his sisters again?Can he really be with Briar or is the will of the Empress too strong?Find out read Charmed&Roses Gay contentR
1. Charmed&Rose:Chapter 1:A New Arrival

Charmed&Roses:Chapter 1:A new arrival Disclaimer:I do not own charmed or any right to anything similar to or the same as anything in the Tamora Pierce books I just love them both so I combined them with Reiki and Mashu two of my original characters thank you and enjoy the fic.  
Author's Note:(): thinking to themselves 

In the city of Chammur Briar Moss and his teacher Dedicate Rosethorn of Winding Circle Temple in Emelean are unloading their tools from their mounts, and are moving them inside of the house next to the Earth Temple. "So let me get this straight we're going to say here while you work on the farms in the east south and west?" asks Briar Moss. "Yes,that and we're going to meet an old friends pupil who is just like you and the girls, but more like you I think."Rosethorn replies. "Like me?And the girls?Like how?"Briar questioned doubting that anyone could be like him let alone his foster-sisters. "He's a recognized mage just like you four, he didn't know that he had magic just like you four, and he has a past very similar to yours but unlike you he refuses to tell anyone where he is from."Rosethorn replies a bit annoyed. "Sounds familiar," Briar said amused, "Whats his name?" "Mashu ,and he calls himself a mizu mage whatever that is." she replied handing him the last plant from their load. "Mashu wake up!" calls a voice that had the gruffness of age. "Reiki,I've been up since dawn." Mashu calls back walking down the stairs to greet his teacher. "Then can you please make some of your oishii food we're expecting guests and you know I can't cook." Reiki replies just alittle frantic. "Zasu don't go mental on me ok I'll just make a quick and easy meal"says Mashu walking to the kitchenBesides cooking makes me feel more at home back at the Manor with my sisters. Just then Reiki hears knocking on the door and opens it to find Rosethorn and her pupil on his door step smily warmly at him. "Hello Reiki you look well." Rosethorn says warmly. "You too," Reiki replies noticing Briar,"and this must be your student." "Yes sir." Briar replie putting those four years worth of manners trainning to good use."Please no need to be so formal I want to get to know the real you." says Reiki chuckling softly. "I smell something good, whose working the kitchen?" Briar asks. "Ask nicely."says Rosethorn chiding him. "That would be my student,Mashu can you come out here for a minute."Reiki calls. "If that food burns your a dead man."Mashu says walking out of the kitchen to greet their guest,"Hi I'm Mashu and you must be Briar and Rosthorn.I'm glad that you came instead of that baka Crane, we have a bit of a arguement going on between us." "Thats an understatement you froze him to the ground."Reiki said trying to hide his amusement at the memory. "Oh really thanks for that little bit of information we could use the next time he gets too big for his breeches." Rosethorn replies amused.

"How did you freeze him to the ground?"Briar asks. "I'm a mizu mage,I work with water its a really great help in a fight I could use it for attacking and defending." Mashu replies sniffing the air."The food is done.If it taste bad its Reiki's fault for calling me away." and with that he gets up and heads to the kitchen to fetch the food. "I like him reminds me of Briar." says Rosethorn approvingly. "I'm impressed anyone who can do that to Crane has to be good."Briar said imagining Crane frozen to the ground."Yes he's a good boy, but I assume you felt it too?"Reiki asked. "Yes, He has a lot more power then he's letting on. "Rosethorn replies."I think he can see magic.Did you see he reaction when he walked in?He was stunned and just stood there for a second." said Briar getting up and walking to the kitchen,"I'm going to go help him." Maybe I can get him to open up to me? Mashu is in the kitchen making sure that the honey didn't offset the tea's natural flavor when he senses someone coming realizing it was Briar he went to to putting the finishing touches on their meal. "You sure know your way around a kitchen."Briar said from the door way. "Yeah my sister Piper.." Mashu falls silent suddenly hurt and homesick. "You have sisters?" Briar asked. "Yeah, I have three sisters I miss them but cooking helps me feel closer to them." Mashu replies pulling out two food trays. "I have three sisters too they can be a handful can't they?" Briar asked testing him to see if he would answer. "Yeah, but they were all I had and then Zan...um I really should get this food out there."Mashu replies nervously picking up the trays and heading out to the living area.I have to be more careful that was way two close.Why do I feel comfortable around him? Reiki smells Mashu's cooking coming his way and his mouth starts to water. "Is the boys cooking that good?" Rosethorn asks surprised. "Yes, especially what he made today he calls it..."Reiki starts to say but is cut off by Mashu. "Kim-bob, jasmine tea with honey, and sweet dumplings." says Mashu setting down the two trays. "Kim-bob?" Rosethorn and Briar ask skeptically. "Its cooked seaweed wrapped around rice, vegetables and beef, and its good for you." Mashu says picking up one and putting it in his mouth. "Briar you first." Rosethorn says nervously. "Why does Lakik hate me?" Briar asked picking up one and taking a bite and his mouth explodes with flavor."And the trickster loses cause this tastes great." "I told you." Mashu says in a sing-song voice. "You should have seen Reiki the first time he tried it he used all his strength to remain consciousness and to not eat the whole plate." "I vaguely re-call that." Reiki said with dignity. "You almost passed out?Well, I can't say that this would be the first time." Rosethorn said amused.Reiki the clears his throat to end the conversation. "Mashu why don't you show Briar around Chammur." he says. "If you want us gone then just so I just need to get something first." Mashu said going upstairs to grab his potions, kunai, and his mother's triqetra amulet as he touched the amulet he had a premonition of his mother putting it on him with her last breath and saying,"Blessed be my darling and be good for Grams and your sisters." and then Briar's voice snapped Mashu back to the real world ."Mashu, you ready?" Briar asked. "Uh..yeah I'm coming." Mashu says with a sigh of sorrow while wiping the tears from his eyes and walking down stairs."We'll be back later bye."Briar calls as he and Mashu walk out the door. "So how many weapons do you have?" Mashu asked Briar quietly. "Nine so you were getting weapons upstairs?"Briar asked only noticing to oddly shaped knives. "Yeah among other things."Mashu replies stopping at a vendor to get a water pouch and then after he buys it he dips it in a fountain so it'll have plenty of water.

When they got to the entrance to of Golden House the guards stopped them and after only briefly checking Briar's hands because of the vines on them they were sent on their way.After walking half-way through Golden House they noticed a glow a magic coming from a stone vendor's booth where a scruffy-looking girl was picking through a bowl of tiger-eye, as she rubbed the stone silver light flowered, then faded to ember-strength. "Say kid how do you do it?" Briar asked his curiosity getting the better of him,"Make their magic light up like that?". The girl turned to face them and looked at them quizitivly. "It's alright we're mages too.So what do you call to the magic already in them orjust lay a charm on them." Mashu aksed while he and Briar smile warmly trying to show the girl that they mean her no harm.The girl looks at them both and returns theirs smiles but then takes off."Evvy is no thief."snapped the shopkeeper angrily."We never said she was."Mashu said in their defense."Then what did you say to her cause she ran off and she'd barely started." The shopkeeper said glaring at the two of them."They said she had magic Nahim."calls a neighboring vendor. "Shut up women!If she was a mage then she would be living like she is shining stones for a few coppers." Nahim calls back."The only reason you keep her around is because you realized that the stones that she shines sell faster." the woman replies."So she doesn't know that she has magic?"Mashu asked Nahim ending the arguement. "I guess not all I know is that the stones that she shines sell faster and I can asks a higher price for them." Nahim replied."The only reason people pay so much for them is because the have magic in them." Briar said."Well then maybe you should come back tomorrow after shes done shining the stones to talk to her." Nahim said turning away from them and tending to a costumer ending the conversation."Well isn't that great we go out for a stroll and find a new mage who doesn't know that she has magic this sounds very familiar." Briar says alittle annoyed. "We'll just have to find her and teach her the basics before we find her a stone mage teacher." Mashu replies. "_Eknubs_!" a voice calls from behind them.They turn around to find the source of the voice and see a black youth a little older then themselves walking toward them with a girl at his side, they both wore a bronze-colored nose-ring with a garnet drop."We want to talk to you about somethings." says a short female on their right also wearing the nose-ring with a garnet drop."This could be bad."Mashu says."Yeah we might not be able to talk our way out of this one."Briar replies as they both let the hilts of the wrist knive fall into their palms. "Who are you and what business have you in viper territory?" asks the black youth that stopped them. "No business just taking a walk through the souk seeing the wares that they offer." Briar replied cooly. "Really from looks of things your just a dog looks for somethings to take,and we don't appreciate that."he replied taking a step closer as the other vipers followed his example. "Who are you I know the gangs of Chammur and your not wearing any of those marks?" Mashu asked wondering if they were really a gang or just thieves. "We are the Vipers the new power rising in the streets of Chammur." said the short female on his right,"And we're gonna teach you to respect us.".As she says this all the vipers look as if their about to strike pulling out knives from their belt-loops. "Fine you wanna dance?"Mashu asks as he and Briar set their weapons up right and get ready to defend themselves."Try to keep up." and with that the battle is begun.Mashu and Briar are fight with all their might to fend off the vipers attacks and end up knocking-out a few when Mashu gets grabbed from behind and has a knife press to his throat."Drop your weapons or he dies." say the viper that grabbed him. "Ok I''ll dop them."Briar replies looking at Mashu who looks like he's knocked-out."Idiot,how did he get himself...huh?"Briar sees the viper that grabbed Mashu getting beat over the head by Mashu! "GHOST!"yells the viper as he runs off and Mashu wakes up. "Thats what you get for grabbing me you idiot."Mashu says as he turns to face Briar."You didn't see anything did you?" "What the hell is going on here?"Briar asks surprised."Not here lets go someone else where we can talk in private."Mashu says looking around making sure no one else saw him astral project. "Why should I go anywhere with you you lied to me and said that your a water mage so how can I trust you?"Briar asked stepping away from him.

"Look just follow me and I'll explain everything but we can't stay here the watch might be here any second and how are we going to explian how we beat all these people?"Mashu asked walking away. Briar thinks about this for awhile.(He does have a point and I don't really feel like dealing with the watch anyway, besides if he does anything to try and hurt me I'm most likely fatser then he is.)"Fine I'll go but you better have a good explaination for this."Briar replied following him.The walk to one of the many alleys in Chammur where they would be safe from the listening ears of the street."Start talking."Briar demands. "Ok fine the true of the matter is that I'm not a mage I'm a witch with alt more powers then bending water, wht you saw me do back there was called astral projecting it allows me to be two places at once."Mashu says. "Yeah right and I can make the sky go black now what's really going on here?"Briar asked again not believing a word he had said. "You need a demonstration, fine.Knives!"Mashu calls and all nine of Briar's knives appear in a swirl of white lights in the palms of Mashu's hands,"Return!" The knives are surrounded by another swirl of white lights in to the hidden places Briar had kept them. "How did you know where I hid my knives?" Briar asked dumbstruck. "I didn't I just visualize knives and call for them and they appear into my outstretched hands."Mashu says looking at him, "Is that enough proof for you?" "Almost can you really freeze things or was that another lie?"Briar asked not sure that Mashu was even a water mage. "I can freeze things thats easy."Mashu replies bending the water from his pouch onto the ground and freezing it then re-calling it back into his pouch. "Ok so your not a water mage because I watched you and there was no magic coming from you when you did that,so what are you?"Briar asked. "You sure are noisy aren't you? I already told you that I'm a witch."Mashu replied."So your not a mage but you have magic?"Briar asked trying to figure everything out."Yeah I guess you can say that but I can do magic."Mashu replies twirling his kunai on his finger."So are those all your powers?"Briar asked. "No I have alot of other power but they can wait for another time right now lets go home and get something to eat."Mashu says tucking his kunai back into it's place and getting up to walk home."Yeah ok lets go home.Rosethorn is going to flip when I tell her about this."he replied. "You can't tell her."Mashu says."Why not she has a right to know she should have you stripped of your certification and send you back school."Briar replied heatedly."Listen here I may not be a mage like I said I was but that doesn't change the fact that I passed the certification exam I know how to control my emotions along with my powers so I have earned my certification."Mashu said cooly with fire in his eyes.

"I wonder when their going to come home?" Reiki wonders outloud."Their close they'll be here any minute." Rosethorn sensing them coming toward the house.Surely enough Reiki soon heard Mashu's voice coming closer but he sounded angry about something."Oh no Mashu is angry about something I wonder what happened?" Reiki asks. "It's mostly a disagree between boys well you can ask him yourself he's at the door." Rosethorn opening the door to let the boys in."I told you I'm not going to do it your not even suppose to know but, I thought they had you so it was safe look just drop it I need to cook dinner." Mashu says walking toward the kitchen. "Mashu,Rosethorn already made dinner." Reiki says."Yes,I made lamb and dumplings." Rosethorn says looking at Briar with a look asking what happened? "Thanks Rosethorn but, I'm not really hungry.I'll just go up to my room and make some room for Briar and clear out the spare room for you." Mashu says walking up stairs. "Thank you but Reiki did that already." Rosethorn said setting a place for him at the table. "Who are Piper, Phoebe,Paige,and Prue?" Reiki asked. "People that I used to know.They were like my...wait.How do you know about them?"Mashu asked. "I found this book in the work room and it had those names in it along with yours." he replied hold out a little black book.(The mini _Books of Shadows_). "Yeah its mine its a book of potion ingredients." Mashu said taking the book."Rosethorn is there such a thing as stone mage?" Briar asks changing the subject."Yes there are stone mages like we are plant mages.Why do you ask?" Rosethorn replies. "We think that we found one in the souk."Briar replies and then he and Mashu tell the story of how they found the girl and saw her magic the stones.Meanwhile three of the vipers that had attacked Briar and Mashu arrive at an elegant home and are led through a servant's entrance and knelt with palms and heads to the floor while wait for Lady Zenadia doa Attaneh the viper's _takameri _or rich female to arrive so they may report that days activities.The lady walks out and is the perfect picture of wealth with a gold nose ring and a diamond drop with a chain connecting in with her earrings on one side.She wore gold colored cloth made of the finest material with the shoes to match and she had a green gem in-between her eye showing that she was a widow which is why she wore a veil in front of her male guests."Well, its nice to see my vipers with good news I trust." said they lady walking toward the couch set out for her. "No my lady I'm said to report bad news." the tall youth replied.This boy was dark in skin color and he had the built of a farmer's son tall for his fifteen years he was the leader or tesku of the vipers. "Come now Ikrum it can't be that bad so please tell me." the lady said cooly.Ikrum told the lady of the two _pahan_ or mages that labeled the street girl as one of them and how they had been defeated by them both and how he saw Mashu astral project at this the lady interrupted, "Ikrum you wouldn't lie to me would you?" she asked. "No my lady of course not."Ikrum replied."So you are quite certain that you saw this boy in two places at once?" she asked. "Yes my lady I'm certain."he replied."Well, this is good news you were wise to report this to me.I have no interest in the other one but the girl and this boy you say can be in two places at once they may prove to be great assets to the Vipers.Tell my vipers to watch them both and seize the girl when they get the chance and send a message to the boy tomorrow that I wish to speak with him." the lady says her lip curling into a smile."They could be the people that take the vipers to the top make sure that they come here so I may offer them my services."


	2. Secrets Revealed

Charmed&Roses Chapter 2:Secrets Revealed 

Mashu and Briar wake up at the crack of dawn so they can talk to the girl about her magic and finding her a teacher. "I still say we should have told them last night about the vipers and your powers."Briar says pulling on his boots. "And I still say that its our problem and my powers so therefore its not any of their business." Mashu replies already dressed and tucking away his kunai and shuriken into the secret compartments of his pants along with his potions. "Whatever you know they could help their teachers thats why we're with them." Briar replies. "I know but sometimes you have to find your own way with very little help from anyone." Mashu says softer then he's ever been while in an arguement.(I sound like Paige when she was telling me why she couldn't help me with my first charge.) "Are we going?" Briar asked already at the doorway. "Yeah we are. Let's go find the newest stone mage in chammur." Mashu replies suddenly full of energy. "What got into you?" Briar asked. "Nothing I'm just trying to be postitive." he replies. They start down the road to Golden House when they see Evvy walking out not wanting to be seen they hide themselves as Briar attached a magic thread to her so they could follow no matter where she went. (This should buy alot of fish for my cats and I could even buy some food for me too.) Evvy was walking down the road heading to the meat vendor's to buy dried fish for her cats as she jingled the five copper davs that Nahim had given her.(Thankfully the jade-eyed boy and the sapphire-eyed boy had not show up to bother me today with their fake talk of being pahan)

It was long after she had bought the fish for her cats did Evvy hear footsteps close behind her as she glanced back to see the jade-eyed boy and the sapphire-eyed boy were there following her.(So they want to follow me well lets see how well they do on the rooftops) and with that she takes off running to one of the many ladders that connect the streets with the rooftops.  
"She's on to us we're gonna have to chase her." Mashu says as they chase her to the rooftops climbing up the ladder as if they were stairs and on Evvy's tail in a second. "Thats just great even he climbs faster then me how embarrassing." Briar says as he gets up onto the roof. "Evvy wait please we only want to talk to you." Mashu calls after her. Evvy glances back to see the jade-eyed boy and the sapphire-eyed boy still chasing after her.(They gots guts I'll give them that most ekunbs would have been still at the ladder.) "Why are you calling to her?You know she won't listen to us she thinks what everyone else in this city thinks that we're just two clueless ekunbs." Briar said catching up with Mashu. "I know but I have to do something since if I magic her into stopping, or she'll never trust me." Mashu replied. "She's heading for Oldtown we can't follow her."Briar said stopping. "Your right we'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Mashu replied as he got hit over the head. "Thieves!Murderers!" screamed a shrill voiced woman as she hits Briar and Mashu over the head with a wicker basket. "No we're not we're just passing through." Briar said as he dodged the second blow. "Hold on." Mashu says grabbing Brair and jumping off the roof.The woman grabs a bucket of water and trys to dump it on them but Mashu freezes it. "Whoever taught you Chammurian has the accent of a hen!" the woman shouts. "Whoever raised you neglected to teach you manners!" Mashu calls while unfreezing the water and sending it back to her. "Ugh..leave now or I'll call the Watch on you see if I won't!" the woman screamed shaking the water from her hair.

"That woman was evil...I mean she tried to dump water on us oh that evil wretched woman." Briar says heatedly. "Calm down we need to try and find Evvy and convince her to sit down and listen to what we have to says." Mashu replies. "Why do we have to teach her anyway we're just kids and you could've stopped her." Briar asked heated. "First, we're not teaching her anything but the basics.Second, what about you Mr.Plant Mage there were plants everywhere on those roofs?" Mashu replied sarcastically. "Your just a witch whatever that is how would you know how mage magic works or about the lives we lead." Briar asks starting to get angry. "Oh I don't know about magic or the lives that mages lead?Well,from the looks of it you live a pretty good life.You don't have to be careful of when and where you use your magic because in this time period its accepted openly.You don't have to worry about when the next time a demon is going to show up and when they do will you survive the encounter.You don't have to watch your sisters die or be tortured and be powerless to stop it,or you yourself are being tortured so that you'll renouce your powers or betray your sisters.Do you know what its like to lose people that you care about just because of what you are, or watch your mother put an amulet on you with her dying breath so you'll know that she'll always be watching over you?Have you watched the people you care about be turned to ash with no way to turn back time and save them?" Mashu asks crying at the memory of his mother dying as she put her amulet around his neck. "Anything we've faced is probably just as dangerous as what you've faced."Briar said. "Oh really what about demons?Do you know what demons are?No,thats because witches like me have been battling demons for centuries to try and keep people like you alive because all the plants in the world wouldn't help you against a water demon who has a infinate supply of water." Mashu replies. "Oh really then maybe the witches should give other magic users a chance to defend themselves." Briar replies. "Then lets see how well you fare if vipers attack and I'm not here to help you?" Mashu asks orbing home. (Whatever vipers wouldn't attack me again and besides there are lots of plants to help me and alittle person following me.).Briar walks on and reaches the house perfectly fine with no viper attacks and Evvy following him.(That sapphire-eyed boy and jade-eyed boy sure do fight alot and sapphire-eyed boys sure crys alot).Evvy is sitting on the roof across from Reiki's house watching for the two boys that stopped her and chased her. "Briar better not have been attacked on his way home or I'll never forgive myself." Mashu says meditating and trying to sense him when feels his power coming up the stairs."Oh thank god." "Mashu come down for dinner." Reiki calls. "I'm not really hungry but thanks anyway." he replies. "You get down here and stop being so reclusive!" Reiki yells back at him.

"Alright I'm coming."Mashu says coming down the stairs, "Whats the big emergency?" Reiki sits down and looks at him, "I think that you should spend less time in your room and more time out here with living people and not memories." "What are you talking about living with memories I meditate when I'm in my room so I can control my magic." Mashu replied nervously looking at Briar. "Really then how come I heard you sobbing in your room and how come I didn't notice that you were home until I went up to get your dirty clothes and prepare them so you could do the wash?" he asked. "Thats a good question."Mashu replies freezing the room.(How am I going to myself outta this one I'm already pushing it with Briar knowing)The room unfreezes and Reiki is looking intently at him. "So I cry it's nothing to be ashamed of." he says shrugging. "True but that doesn't explain how you got into the house without me knowing." Reiki said raising an eyebrow. "I came in through the window." Mashu replied hoping Reiki couldn't see through his lie. "Oh ok then." Reiki says seeing that he wasn't going to get anything. "You two should really feed your guest." Rosethorn says handing Mashu an extra plate while smiling. "Tomorrow you both will go to the amir's palace and talk to Jebilu Stonslicer apparently he is the only stone mage in the city." "Ok we'll do it after we find Evvy and get her cleaned up." Mashu says walking outside to sees two vipers creeping up behind Evvy."Evvy get down!" surprisingly she listened and got down just as Mashu tossed them away.Evvy just stares at him as he flings the two vipers away from her.(I should be grateful I but i didn't asked to be save. He did just save me maybe I should listen to what he wants besides I know his secret if he does anything I don't like then I'll just tell everyone.)Evvy climb down and walks up to Mashu. "Why did you follow us home?" Mashu asked handing her the plate. "Why did you chase me to the roofs?" she replied pulling out a rag to put the food in. "Because we wanted to know more about me." he said looking at her trying to figure her out. "I followed because anyone who can keep up with me on the roofs has to be more then a pahan." she replied tying up the rag and tucking it in her shirt while she walks away. "If you come back tomorrow I'll have more food for you." he calls after her.  
"Do you think she'll come?" Briar asked from the door with Rosethorn by his side. "I don't know all I can do is hope that she'll be hungry tomorrow." he replies getting up and heading back to the table and sitting down to eat his plate. "Lets eat.".They sit down at the table, eat and then Briar and Mashu head up to their room. "Mashu hold on a moment I want to talk to you." Reiki calls. "Yes Zasu." Mashu says sitting down. "What wrong with you lately you mood changes so quickly its like your not you anymore." he says concern in his eyes. "It's nothing just some bad memories." Mashu says turning away. "There something else too I can tell.Does it have anything to do with your sisters and what you hiding from me?" he asks. "Yes it has everything to do with that.There is something I need to tell you."Mashu says. "I think I already know that your not from here or anywhere around here, your sisters aren't here and there is no one anywhere that recognizes you." he replies. "I'm not a mage I'm a witch and no one recognizes me because I haven't been born yet.I have alot more powers then you know about the country where I'm from doesn't exist yet."Mashu replies. "How do I know that your telling the truth?" Reiki asked in disbelief. "Kunai!"Mashu calls for his weapon and it appears in a swirl of white lights."See" "Well, that explains why everyone senses more power from you then you let on." Reiki says smiling. "I'm just glad that your not lying to me anymore.Now go to sleep you have to meet with Jebilu early,and don't worry I'll take care of Evvy." "Thank you Zasu."Mashu says walking upstairs. "Mashu can we talk?" Briar asks coming out of their room."Yeah sure lets go to our room so we can get ready to go to sleep."Mashu replies pulling off his shirt and heading into their room. "Well I just wanted to say sorry for earlier I was just so mad I guess that you were just the closest person." Briar said almost apologetically taking off his shirt as well. "Don't even worry about it we were just mad and said somethings that weren't true or that we didn't mean.I'm sorry too." Mashu replies. "Yeah we just couldn't believe that we got shaken by a girl." says Briar. "Theres something else too I'm sorry that I brought up all those bad memories I didn't want to make you cry." Mashu heads over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about ok yeah those memories are painful but they are also they only things other then this amulet that I have to remind me of my family." he say touch the amulet around his neck and getting a huge premonition. "Phoebe where are you,we could really use that spell right now." Prue calls trying to fight off Shax. "Phoebe!" Piper calls as she is flung across the room. "Piper no.Mashu, Phoebe!Where are you?" Prue calls before she is flung as well. Mashu Leo and Phoebe orb in and try to heal them but are only in time to save Piper. "Mashu is she going to be ok?" Phoebe asks. "I'm sorry Phoebe I can't heal the dead."Mashu replies crying. "Prue I'm so sorry if only I had goten here faster I could have saved you I should have been here." "Try again."Phoebe says. "Phoebe you know I can't my power works just like Leo's" Mashu replies tears streaming down his face."Then use a different power.Do that water thing that you do."Phoebe demands. "Ok I'll try."he says as he bend the water in the air around his hand and trys to heal Prue again. "Phoebe you should push him he already feels bad enough." Leo says after he's done healing Piper. "Leo, Phoebe what happened?" Piper asks as she sits up."Where are Mashu and Prue." "Phoebe I tried five times I can't I'm sorry I can.."Mashu says as he breaks down on the floor."It's ok I know you did your best."Phoebe says as she trys to comfort him and then he snaps back to the room in Chammur with Briar loking at him with concern."What happened?" he asked seeing the tears on his face."Just another one of my powers I can see the past present and future." Mashu replies wiping the tears from his face."Come here."Briar says holding open his arms going way out of character but seeing that he need someone right now trys to be comforting."No that ok I'm alright." Mashu says holding back his tears. "Shut up and come here."Briar says grabbing him."Just let it out ok." Mashu trys to keep a hold on his tears but can't anymore and starts to cry."Its ok your not lone anymore you have people that care about you now." he says patting Mashu's back. "Thank you Briar your sweet."Mashu says as he rests his head on Briar's shoulder."Yeah yeah just don't go all girly on me." he replies smiling look donw at him. "Shut up." Mashu says looking up at him.They look at each other for a while keeping eacto other's gaze intently focused on one another then they both stare into themoonlight. "Thanks for being understanding." Mashu says. "Like I said don't get used to it." he replies.Mashu starts to get up but turns back and give Briar a kiss."It really means alot that you cared." says Mashu.


	3. Mashu's Trial

Charmed&Roses chapter three:Mashu's Trials 

"I still don't see why we both have to go." Mashu protested as he spelled on his nicest clothes."Because Evvy needs a teacher and he's the only other stone mage in the city." Briar replied looking for his best over-robe. "Let me do it. In this time and in this hour I call upon my inward power to dress us fitting royalty so to their eyes they will see two mages him and me." Mashu finishes his spell and finds himself and Briar dress in very elegant robes both with the emblem of their magic on the back. "I do good work I gotta say I love the gold outlining." "Well it'll do I guess, but did you have to make us look like nobles?" Briar asked. "Yes believe me they'll give us a easier time this way." Mashu says walking toward him but he backs away. "After what you you did last night your not coming near me." Briar said picking-up his mages kit. "It was just a tiny one no big deal its not like you liked so whats the problem?" Mashu asked tucking away his weapons in his boots and inner lining. "Thats the problem I liked a little bit." he replied turning away. "Look there is nothing wrong with having mixed feelings it happens to the best of us but lets leave this problem for another time right now its time for business." Mashu says as he grabs Briar's hand and orbs to the amir's palace. "Pahan Briar Moss and Mashu Halliwell to see Master Stonslicer." Mashu tells a servant as he walks out of the shadows from were he orbed in. "I'm afraid Master Stoneslicer is terriblly busy so this will have to..." the servant starts to say but Mashu cuts him off. "I'm afraid this matter cannot wait so if you'll be so kind as to show us in that would be very much appreciated." The servant starts to object but then sees Mashu and Briar's faces and shows them in. "Master Stonslicer will be here in a moment." he says as he walks out. "Do you think that he'll take her on as a student?" Mashu asks. "Lets hope so I'm not really cut out for teaching." Briar replies as Master Stoneslicer walks in and sees them just sitting there. "I'm sorry I was told that two pahan were here to see me." "Thats right I'm Pahan Briar Moss." Briar say extending his hand. "I'm Pahan Mashu Halliwell." he says bowing. "I'm sorry but if we're done playing this little game then I really must be going." Stoneslicer says heading for the open door just to have it closed when he reaches it. "I believe we have business to discuss." Mashu says lowering his outstreched arm that he used to fling the door closed. "I am late for a meeting with real mages so if you'll excuse me." Stoneslicer says as he trys to open the door again. "That won't work knowing him he spelled it so only he can open it." Briar said. "Impossible this door is stone and stone is my magic." he says as he trys to spell it open. "Oh for the love of all that is magic." Mashu says bending the water around Stoneslicer and setting him down on a chair while unspelling the door. "Do you believe us now?" I'm sorry but I'll have to see..." he begins to say but is cut short when he sees the medallions marking them as mages. "Now if we're all done with formalities I believe we have an appointment." Mashu says smirking. "I guess we do." Master Stoneslicer replied annoyed that he was outsmarted by two small boys, "What is this matter that you have for me." "There is a young girl in the city who doesn't know that shes a mage and a stone mage at that I don't think we should have to tell you what would happen to this city of stone if her power was to break away from her." Briar says. "Well as interesting as that is", he says snapping his finger to tell his servants to bring in a tray of food."I don't see what it has to do with me." "What it has to do with you is that you are the only stone mage in the city she is a young mage coming into her stone magic so therefore she must be taught by a stone mage." Briar says picking up a cup of tea and taking a sip. "Well, one street girl who thinks shes a mage isn't my problem." Stonslicer replies taking a sip of tea only to find it frozen. "What I didn't want ice please bring me something hot to drink and make it...OW!" he drops the cup suddenly full of piping hot tea and it shatters on the floor."This one will be your problem or the consequences will be dire." Mashu replied heatedly. "Why should I care about some street rat who..." at that moment Stoneslicers throat constricts."You've seen a taste of my power if you want to be difficult I could show the rest of them like the bending of the water in the human body." Mashu says as he releases he grip on Stoneslicer's throat and takes his seat."Well,Master Stoneslicer I believe you can tell how serious we are about this so please do no be too hastey in your choice." Briar says sipping his tea."I refuse to teach a common street rat who is presented by her fellow streetrats dressed as mages who do cheap tricks." He replies his words cutting both young men to their very cores."Master Stoneslicer I wish you would reconsider because Dedicate Rosethorn will not be happy at all to hear about this but know this if Dedicate Rosethorn cannot get you to change your mind you will be hearing from me again and next time I won't just limit myself to my so-called cheap water tricks."Mashu says as he stands up and walks out the door without even a bow."Why I never!How dare he not even bow to me!?"Stonslicer asks as he tries to block Mashu's path with a wall of stone but Mashu just orbs out with a wink at him and Briar."Well I bid you good day sir." Briar says walking out to see Mashu waiting for him."It was a bad idea to use your powers especially in front of a bag like him cause you know bags love to gossip." "I know but he just made me so mad I swear I wanted to just kill him.He just reminds me of my old teacher before Reiki refused to teach me because he could tell I was hiding something from him and the fact that I was living on the streets didn't make it any better so I went to Winding Circle and was given to Reiki for teaching."Mashu replies flipping onto a stone wall. "Knock off the show off stuff would you?" Briar asks. "Oh we both know you could do what I just did, you just don't want to admit it." Mashu replies smirking."Hey Mashu can you do mage magic?" Briar asks while they're walking home."I don't know if its magic but I can control the water in the air along with any water based liquid."Mashu says jumping ahead of him to stop him."Why you being so nosey?Are you trying to take me on as a student in mage craft?" "No I was just asking because I wanted to know." Briar replied. "Eknubs! We got a score to settle with you!" yells a voice from behind them.They turn to see a gang of Vipers behind them."Lets see you got six people to our two people I'm not likin' these odd are you Briar?" "Yeah but how 'bout we get outta hear because we have to get back to Reiki's." Briar replies,"So can we make this quick?" "Sure thats easy."Mashu says as he freezes all the vipers and bends a dome of ice around them and orbs in."In the circle that is home safety's gone and evil roams rid all beings from these from these walls save me now heed my call." as he finishes this spell the Vipers are transported to their takameri's Lady Zenadia's house. The Lady Zenadia was sitting in her garden admiring her plants when six of her vipers appeared before her in a heap of bodies. "How did you get here so fast and why are you here in the first place?"She asked.The six vipers opend their eyes and realized where they were and instantly dropped into deep bows of shame."Ikrum why are you here?" the lady asked again. "My Lady its is the eknub pahan he sent us here with some spell and we were unable to exact our revenge on him." Ikrum replies. "I see well I can see that your unable to out smart two young pahan so I'll just get the Gatelords to do it for me." Lady Zenadia said knowing it would spark the will to prove their worth in her Vipers. "No my lady it just seems that they are more powerful together we will catch them apart so they will be easy prey." Ikrum replied suddenly filled with anger. "Good start with the one that sent you back here disgracfully.I want to see him first."The lady replied grinning.

Meanwhile back with Mashu and Briar, "I think I might have actually hurt them so we might be getting visits from their friends."Mashu says walking up to Briar and his room. "Yeah but we could have killed them well at least the think we could have after this I bet ya."Briar replied flopping down on his bed. "Yeah I guess so but they're stubborn so just be ready."Mashu says bending the water in the air into a rose then a dragon then a tear drop and then back to water."That really cool I remember my mate that means she..."Briar starts to explain but Mashu hold up a hand to silence him."I know what it means so you don't have to explain." he says. "Oh ok but anyway she made this whole storm just turn on its heels and run but it took alot of power to do it." Briar said. Mashu reaches out to Briar with his index finger and mind speaks magic-to-magic."Is there something that you wanna talk about but can't say out loud for some reason?" "No... well I...never mind forget about."he replies. "Your a bad liar especially since I'm in your mind."Mashu says raising an eyebrow to show he doesn't believe Briar. "Ok fine I kinda want to kiss you." he replies a slight dark coming to his bronze skin. "Your blushing and your getting really dark you really mean it don't you?"Mashu asks aloud. "Yeah I do but theres something else I kinda have a favor to ask of you.I was wondering if you could do the orbing thing you do and take me back to Emelan to see Sandry my foster-sister?" Briar asked."I can and I will but why do you need to go?" Mashu asks."You'll find out because your going to meet with her."Briar said pulling on his shirt again. "Why me shes your foster sister so you should mmet with her."Mashu replies pulling on his shirt and getting ready for a long trip."Just do it."Briar said holding Mashu's shoulder's while Mahsu orbs to Duke Verdis's palace in Emelean. "Ok here we are now go knock,"Briar said pushing Mashu into the door." "Fine I'll knock but she can most likely sense you anyway."Mashu said as the door flies open to reveal a young woman in a blue summer gown and a white undergown with cornflower blue eyes and sunstreaked blonde hair."Oh hello I didn't know you were here I am Lady Sandrilene fa Toren.",Sandry said with a slight curtsy. "Good day to you Lady Sandrilene I am Mashu Halliwell mage of water if it so pleases you."Mashu said bowing to reveal Briar Moss standing behind him. "Hey Sandry how are you." Briar said smiling.Instantly Sandry's face lit up and a smile curled on her lips as she hugged her foster-brother tightly. "Oh Briar how are you I missed you so much and where is Rosethorn she must be at Discipline with Lark." She said releasing her brother,"How did you get here so fast?" "Magic," Briar said as he walked with her inside with Mashu right behind them,"It was really great it was kinda like a transport spell." he said winking at Mashu. "Oh Briar you know there is no such thing so how did you get here so fast?" Sandry asked. "My lady if I may interject here he speaks the truth I helped him with his transportation here."Mashu said with a slight bow."Mashu please stop being so formal she really hates that."Briar said. "Well your kinda late aren't you maybe you should have told me alittle about what was going on before I brought you here."Mashu said rolling his eyes. "What are you two talking about?" Sandry asked dismayed. "Show her." Briar said. "Fine,"Mashu orbs out and then orbs into the room behind Sandry walks out the door to end up at Sandry's back,"Can I get some answers here like what your asking her to do for you and why you need me here?" "How did you do that surely that has nothing to do with water."Sandry said."I'm not just a mage I'm a witch too I have the magics of both so I got my creidentals." Mashu said taking a seat. "Is this why you brought him here to show me a mage who isn't just a mage but a witch too?" Sandry asked. "No I didn't bring him he brought me and the reason was I want you to spin him into one of us make him part of our circle." Briar said. "WHAT!!"Mashu and Sandry chorused. "Well yeah why not I thought you'd be happy in our circle.",To Sandry he said,"And I thought you'd like the challenge of it all." "Briar you know that I could do it easily but you also know we all chose to do that in order to survive the earthquake.All four of us."She said bringing up their other two sisters Daja and Tris. "And you know I already lost three sisters and two nephews I don't know if I could handle even the thought of losing another family."Mashu says stroking the triquetra he wears around he neck. "I'm sorry I thought that you'd want a family to help ease the pain of losing one."Briar said.To Sandry he spoke magic-to-magic,"I really need for you to do this beside five mages are better then four."He said."Thats true when they're all just mages but hes a witch too which means he could throw off our connection." Sandry replied. "Sandry just do it please its not like you can't and its not like he'll kill us."He said looking over at Mashu.Mashu is just sitting there meditating on the subject of joining the circle of magic that is Briar's family that would mean that Rosethorn would be his foster mother and Briar his foster brother.Realizing this Mashu takes a chord of his magic and links it with Briar."Briar you do realize that if I was you foster brother then we couldn't do anything together and you'd also be adding three foster sisters." "Yeah I know but i would still be with you and I don't think that would be a problem since I know all the girls just want me to be happy." "Ok if your sure,but please don't even think of trying anything weird." Mashu said eying him. "I'll do it but one of you will have to deal with Tris and Daja." Sandry said her eyes hinting in Briar's direction."Ok I'll face them but they'll thank me when this is all over with."Briar said shrugging it off as nothing. "Mashu I'll need a moment alone with you to tell you what your in for and to ask you if you really want to."Sandry said her eyes never once showing that she actually didn't trust Briar's new friend.Mashu and Sandry went into a room that gleamed bright with magical protection in their vision."I'm not really sure if I'm ready for a new family yet." Mashu said mostly to himself. "I think that you need to get in with new people because you'll never get over whatever it is thats troubling you without help."Sandry said warmly."I know but things are so different here and there are so many people that just don't know how good they have it here." Mashu said resting his chin in his hand. "What do you mean?" Sandry asked puzzled. "You can practice magic openly you don't have to worry about demons or anything just pirates, earthquakes, fires, plagues, and famine which are all just as bad but with the right magics you could prevent or help those things but with demons even with the rights magics you could still lose everything." He replied closing his eyes and centering himself, "Well lets do this and get it over with." "Ok then hand me a strand of your magic please." Sandry said politely.Mashu reaches deep down into his magic and finds the part where he kept the mage magic,pulling gently on a chord he hands it to Sandry who then wraps a cloth around and begins to weave it into a thread circle with four lumps in it as symbols for all their magics.Within minutes she is finished and is now checking her work to see if the magical working was a success. "Try mind speaking with me.", Sandry said,"Without touch me." seeing Mashu's outstreched hand. Mashu reaching through his newly found magical connection started to mind speak with Sandry. "Sandry can you hear me?If so then send some sort of sign. "I can hear you just fine welcome to our circle shall we call for Briar?" she asks. "Yes lets do that." "Briar could you come here please.'" Sandry and Mashu chorused. "I hear that it worked." Briar said walking in."Yes it did so why did you have me do it?"Sandry asked. "I had you do it because I wanted to be able to talk to him without touching him."Briar said."I think we better go Briar Rosethorn will be worried."Mashu said looking out to see a setting sun. "Yeah ok fine Sandry I'm sorry we can't stay but I promise I'll try to come home soon."Briar said holding Sandry close he whispered so low that Mashu couldn't hear,"I asked you to do it because I like him alot but don't tell the others." and with that Briar walked over to Mashu and grabbed his hand as he orbed them back to Reiki's house in Chammur. "Briar Moss your better hope by Lakik's teeth you have an explaination for this!"Rosethorn growled at Briar upon their arrival. "Hey Rosethorn how have you been." Mashu said trying to ease away from her but is pushed back forwad by Reiki. "I think you should stay for this I have a feeling you names going to pop up."He said sitting down. "I want to know how you got to Emelan and back in one days time?"Rosethorn asked heated. "I think that we should tell her." Briar said to Mashu silently. "I do too so just tell her and I'll show her."Mashu replied. "Rosethorn the way we did it was through magic Mashu has this thing he can do and it'll take him and whoever hes holding to where ever he goes."Briar said aloud to Rosethorn. "I don't believe water mages can't do that.He'd have to be something else other then a water mage." Rosethorn said."Rosethorn its true look."Mashu said as he orbed behind her the to back in front of her."How did you do that?" Rosethorn asked bewildered. "I'm not just a water mage though I did earn my medallion fair and square but I'm also a witch and what I just did was one of my powers."Mashu said. "One of your powers?How many do you have?" "I have eight powers all together but only because I have all of the powers my sisters have." he said. "Why did you go to Emelan Briar?" she asked alittle calmer. "I went to see Sandry and ask her a favor."Briar said. "Which was?"Rosethorn asked patiently. "To make Mashu part of our circle and our family."Briar said bracing himself for a very hard slap but it never came only silence. "Why do you want him to be apart of our family when he has his own?" "Because I don't have my own they died or something all I know is that I'm not with them anymore." Mashu replied broken hearted. "I'm sorry dear I didn't know of course we welcome you to our family and our circle."Rosethorn said getting up and hugging them both.

"Mashu theres someone at the door for you." Reiki calls the next day. "I'm coming." Mashu calls back running down the stair in a sweat soaked tunic and breeches to answer the door and find an old weapons master waiting for his."What can I do you?"he asks the old man. "My lady Zenadia requires an audience with you today at midday here is the address I expect only you to come." the man said as he walked out.Mashu walked back upstairs only to get jumped by Briar. "Bed!" Mashu calls as he orbs Briar on to his bed."How ya like me now?" he asked walkng into the room."I like you just fine thank you."Briar replied kissing him gently. "I thought so but I had to make sure." Mashu said returning Briar's kiss with one of his own. "Who was at the door?" Briar asked taking off his shirt."Some bag's servent who said that his bag requires and audience.By midday. Can you believe her?" Mashu said just alittle angery."Then why don't I come with you?"Briar asked running a finger down Mashu back making him bend foward."Because they want me to come alone so its obviously a set up and...Ok what are you trying to make me fall in love with you?" Mashu asked jokingly as Briar started runninig his fingers through Mashu's long black hair."No that would be too easy."Briar replied smirking."Ok whatever,"Mashu said looking at his clothes he chanted,"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen."when Mashu finished his spell his sweat soaked clothes disappeared in exchange with a blue tunic and over robe with the emblem of his magic stiched in along with some black breeches. "You really got to love Sandry's needle work,"Briar said noticing their sisters stiching and magic,"Never has a wrinkle or a stain and fits perfectly on the person it was made for and no one else." Briar said noting that the cloth seeemed to form around Mashu's body flawlessly."Well I need to go and find this woman and see what she wants so she can go ahead and leave me be." Mashu said picking up his potions and walking out the door."Be careful and be sure no one sees you use your magic." Briar calls after him." I will." Mashu calls back orbing to Lady Zenadia's house just outside the gate.Mashu walks up and knocks on the door then steps back to wait for the door to open. "Yes how may I help you young man." the servant asked. "I'm here to see Lady Zenadia I believe she is expecting me."Mashu said holding out the piece with her signature on it. "Oh I see well won't you come in." the servant bowing him in.The servant led him through an elegant house with marble stone walls and what looked like peral columns and marble floors."Well her lady does live well I see a built in waterfall and a very healthy garden. "Mashu sends to Briar. "Oh really I want to see." Briar replied and with that he slipped through their magical connection and into Mashu's head to see through his eyes and saw the most beautiful garden he had ever seen next to Rosethorn's."How does she get them to grow so well?" Briar asked."By Mila's grace I don't know but I do know that shes in the garden because thats where I'm being led so I'll have to stop talkng now." Mashu said ending the conversation while Briar was still in his head watching. "Pahan Mashu Halliwell to see you my Lady." said the servant."Send him in." a voice called in return the voice was like a sweet song but had the underlying tone of a cunning viper waiting to strike it's prey.Mashu walks in and bows deeply to Lady Zenadia. "Pahan Mashu Halliwell of the Winding Circle temple in Emelan my lady." He said putting those years of meeting with royals of old with his blood sisters to good use,"It is my deepest pleasure to meet with you this fine midday." "I see that it must be for you came looking your best." Lady Zenadia said noting Mashu water emblem as he bowed to her."So young pahan what is you magical gift?" "I am a mage of water if it so pleases you my lady." Mashu replied knowing full well someone had already told her. "I does very much so in fact because I have a slight water problem that I need a water mage for please would you help me?" she asked with a look in her eyes that said "it wasn't really a question". "I would be delighted to help such a wonderous hostess as you my lady." Lady Zenadia called for her servants and then they were taken to her well which was infected with chamber pot wastes and dirt."I was wondering if you could purify that for me if its not to much trouble?" she asked."Shes testing you to see exactly what your made of." Briar said inside his head. "Well then I better not disappoint her or I might end up down here."Mashu replied. Mashu reaches deep down into his magical core and pulled forth the exact amount of power that it would take to purify the water and make it living and usable again."Perfect thank you so much I can finally drink again thank you so much." Lady Zenadia said,"I'd like to talk to about something please follow me." They walk back to her dining room."I'd like you to consider joining alittle group of mine with you I believe we can rise to the top." she said her eye glinting with desire."I'm sorry but I'm not really in any postion to join any type of group for my magecraft keeps most of my time." Mashu said in his most polite tone."But with my group your magecraft would be the thing that you would be doing while in my group." she said pushing the subject."Be that as it may I really must be going I think that my services are not required so I shall be on my way." Mashu said bowing and heading for the door he pulls on the handle to find it locked."My Lady I believe something is wrong with your door." Mashu said trying all the doors in the room."There is nothing wrong with my doors but it seems you'll have to use your other powers to get out of here." Lady Zenadia says wickedly."I'm afraid I do not follow my lady." Mashu said folding his arms behind him while reaching for a potion that would cause a smoke screen. "Well you see Pahan Halliwell I know of your other abilities.I know you can be in two places at once and I know that you sent my group back here to my most disgracefully so I asked you here to see for my own eyes if they speak the truth." she said waiting for Mashu to use one of his wiccan powers."My Lady I'm truly sorry but have no time for games so I really must take my leave." Mashu replied bowing and the as soon as he was upright he smashed the potion to the floor causing a somke screen."Pahan Halliwell get rid of this acursed smoke."Lady Zenadia screamed."I'm sorry My lady but I truly must take my leave."Mashu said as he orbs out of her house to find Briar waiting for him with his mount. "I thought you could use some help."he said handing Mashu the reins to his mount."Thanks,"Mashu said turnig around to the shadowed corner he said,"You come out now Evvy."Evvy then walked out with wide eyes and mouth agape."How did you know I was there?"she aked puzzled. "Because I can sense you and because thats not a really good hiding spot the sun hit you a few times." Mashu said walking toward her."I'll hear what you have to say and I'll learn from you." Evvy said spitting at the ground to seal the deal. "Ok then meet us back at our house tomorrow morning and we'll get started." Briar said looking at Mashu he said,"Can you orb her or whatever back to her sqaut?"

"Yeah I can but does she want me to?" Mashu asked then looking at here Evvy used to be to find her gone. "I guess not." Mashu and Briar are riding down the street back to their house with Reiki and Rosethorn a to find their path block by the Watch."Pahans Moss and Halliwell you are required at the amir's palace." a watchmen says,"If you'll follow us we'll make sure you get there safely." "And if we refuse to go?" Briar wanted to know."Then we'll take you by force."one of the other watchmen said. "We'll go please just lead the way." Mashu said to Briar he sent"I know you hate palaces but if you fight it the they'll just make you go or try to at least I hate them too they just remind me of prison for some reason." "I'll go but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about." Briar said looking over at him.They reach the amir's palace and show in by the door servant who then leads them to a very large sitting room."The amir shall be here in a moment." the servant said.When the servant left Briar looked around and noticed that the furnitured was all made of wood save the bookself and the table in the center of the room which were made of stone."Well he sure does love wood." Briar said."I don't see why we were dragged here but I've had my fill of power hungry nobles today." Mashu said adding some water to the few plants in the room. "Well then I'm glad I'm not power hungry," said the amir walking to just in time to hear Mashu's statement,"I summoned you here to talk to you about my cousin Lady Zenadia." "Why would we know anything about her?" Briar asked."Because I know that pahan Halliwell went to her house today and purified her water supply and was then trapped in the house he used a smoke screen to escape but did it without breaking anything." replie the amir. "So I can spell a lock open its not that hard you just need to know the right words in the right order."Mashu said sensing another source of magic he turn and looked toward the entrance to the sitting room and sees a woman clothed in blue marking her a truthsayer. "Are we suspect in something your majesty?"he asked. "No your not suspect in anything but your help may be required to help bring down some very high level demons...I mean people."the amir replies."Hold it why did you say demons?Who are you?" Mashu asked eying the so called amir closely,"Wait don't answer that I'll just see for myself sorry Briar." Mashu freezes the room and the amir is left unfrozen."Ok so your either a good witch or your a very high level demon and you better hope your witch,Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies come to us that call you near come to me and settle here blood to blood I summon thee blood to blood return to me." as Mashu finishes his spell the amir is no longer the amir but Paige Matthews his sister."I was wondering why the amir seemed familiar like one of my sisters." "Nice to see you too Mashu." Paige said embracing her younger brother,"How did you get here." "I thought you all were dead after the battle with Zanku I just assumed I orbed out and the blast took me to another world and I was left to deal with how I failed a punishment from The Elders I thought.Where are Phoebe and Piper" Mashu asked holding Paige close as if she would disappear if he didn't. "We're all fine we thought you had died and then when I cast a spell to call a lost witch I ended up here."Paige said."Why are you glammoring as the amir?If the spell took you here couldn't you just find me?" Mashu asked. "I tried but you stopped using your wiccan powers." Paige said hands on hips. "How long have you been here?"Mashu asked. "I've been here for awhile at least a week." "Thats no possible unless time move differently here because the fight with Zanku happened when I was about twelve Paige I'm sixteen now I've been here four years I've earned my mages medallion four years I thought my sisters were dead and then here you are.How long have I've been gone?"he asked. "You've been gone a month not four years but you do look older." "I am older and my powers have advanced.I have all of our powers now when I use to only have yours and Piper's now I have Phoebe's and Prue's along with my bending power." Mashu replied. "Well aren't you just the undoer of prophocies remember how it said you would never have any powers?" Paige asked. "I'll never forget a whole year Piper and Phoebe wouldn't let me leave the house its was torture." Mashu grimaced at the thought of not going anywhere for a year. "Ok lets get back to business,"Paige said glammoring back into the amir while Mashu sits down and unfreezes the room."It is believed that my cousin has been in the company of a gang lately though we cannot prove we think that she is the gangs takameri." "The Vipers their no big threat we could just lock them all up on Justice Rock." Mashu said blowing off the gang wanna bes as if they were nothing. "Its not that simple we have no reason to arrest them."the amir replied. "Can we get on with this please because your truthsayer looks restless."Briar said as the sphere the truthsayer held glowed red. "He lies thats not why he wants to leave." she said. "Can we please get on with the questioning?" Mashu asked annoyed. "How did you get out of Lady Zenadia's house?" the amir asked. "I spelled the lock open."Mashu replied. "He lies." the truthsayer says. "Do you know how many times I get up to make water?"Mashu aske heated. "Pahan Moss what is your relation with Pahan Halliwell?"the amir asked ignoring the question. "He's my foster brother." Briar said."Are we done here?" Mashu asked after an hour of questioning had come to an end. "Pahan Moss is free to go but you Pahan Halliwell stay with me."the amir said."What?Why I didn't do anything?" Mashu asked."Because two people would like very much for me to bring you to them." he replied. "Ok fine,"To Briar he said,"Go home and tell Rosethorn I'll be along in two hours ok." "Ok be careful and remember if your in trouble you know how to find me." Briar says tapping his finger against his forehead to indicate their new magical connection and walking out.Paige still posing as the amir waited for the truth sayer to dimiss herself until she remembered that she can't."Oh I'm sorry your free to go I need to speak with him privately." Paige said.The truthsayer walks out and Paige drops the disguise and grabs Mashu hand."We need the power of four since you have that built in power of three." Together Mashu and Paige chant"Orbs us to the ones we can't find restore that and our peace of mind."They are instantly orbed to the Manor and just manage to dodge a fireball. "What the hell I thought... Energy Ball! That you said everything was fine.Ok you know what Fire seed potion!" Mashu orbs away an energy ball and the calls for a potion of his design called fire seed it creates a massive vortex swallowing all evil beings when it comes in contact with fire."In this night and in this hour I call upon my ancient power to set ablaze this witches fire it truly is my deep desire." Mashu finishes his spell to find a giant fire vortex where the fire seed potion use to be which was slowly swallowong any evil beings in the Manor."Piper Phoebe where are you are you ok?"Paige calls.When no one answers Paige and Mashu spread their senses to try and find their sisters and find them in the attic and orb up there."Its about time you came back and by the way you took forever and a day so unless you found Mashu I'm going to..." Piper starts to say holding her two boys tightly but then sees Mashu walk in."Somebody call me?" "Who the hell are you how did you get in and why do you think we called you?" Phoebe asked not recognizing her younger brother in his not so young body. "Please tell me you didn't see anything that happened down stairs?"Piper asked."Oh you mean the demons well I took care of them using a fire seed potion and alittle..." Mashu starts to say but is cut off when Phoebe jumps on him."How do you know about fire seed potion? The only other person who knows about that is..."Phoebe stops and looks into Mashu sapphire blue eyes and hugs him tightly."Phoebe is it really him?" Piper asked. "Yeah it is."To Mashu she said,"Get up and go show Piper." Mashu gets up and walks over to Piper and looks her straight in the eyes."Hey Piper did you miss me?"Mashu asks after he gets jumped again by Piper Wyatt and Chris while in Piper's arms."I missed you so much we thought that we lost you and...,"Piper suddenly stopped eyes full of rage,"Where the hell have you been?You had me worried sick and how did you get to be sixteen in one month what did you go to the beginning of all magic?" "Yeah I kinda did my powers advanced and I'm not just a witch anymore I'm a mage now too and I have four foster siblings and I kinda thought you were dead for four years." Mashu said replied his voice full of the same rage Piper's had.This starts a huge fight between Mashu and Piper which finally ends in a fit of laughter from Paige and Phoebe."What is so funny?"Piper asked. "You and Mashu fighting just because hes four years older and has gotten more powerful." Phoebe said after she caught her breath."Its just nice to see thats nothings changed except Mashu. "Paige said sitting back."I'm glad your happy but I have to go back and go talk to Briar and I have a student so I have to go but I need to get my stuff first is my room still here?" Mashu asked trying to change the subject."Hold it mister what do you mean you have to go back?Why do have to go back your home now?" Piper asked. "I have a life back there and I'm going to live it but I will come back here and visit." "No you'll come back here to stay and thats final."Piper said."Piper be reasonable I've been at the beginning of all magic good and bad for four years and I've made a life for myself as just a mage but now that I know that your all still alive its different I don't have to feel bad and I can open up to people and I can use my magic openly and freely even though the whole personal gain thing is still in effect but I can openly practice magic." Mashu argues walking down stair to his room and starts grabbing his kunai,spells,charms, crystals,potion ingredients and potion vials."I am being reasonable if you go back then Paige stays here and we can't talk to you so yeah you have to stay here."Piper says,"Or he can tell us the real reason he wants to go back."Phoebe says from the door. "I can't."Mashu says."Why not?" "Because because I can't I just can't." Mashu says."Does this have anything to do with that mage boy that was with you in Chammur?"Paige asked.Mashu has always been the darkest of the Halliwell siblings so it was hard to tell when he was blushing but after Paige said that Mashu's face went crimson."So it does have to do with him hey Phoebe try that new power on him so we can find out whats really going on." Paige said.Phoebe then trys her new power of empathy on Mashu and gets a really strong jolt."He likes this Briar guy alot but theres something in his emotions thats really shocking it forced me out."Just then Mashu just the same shock Phoebe just got and is brought down to his knees."Who are you and what are you doing on this connection this is just for my brother and sisters so how did you get on it?!" an angry female voice inside his mind boomed."Look I don't know who you are but I do know that Briar asked Sandry to weave me into their family circle so now I can mind speak too."Mashu replied sending her the memory of what happened that day. "I can't believe that Briar and Sandry would do that without consulting me or Daja.How did you make them do it?" "Ok you must be Tris.Look Tris I didn't make them do anything I just went along with it for Briar it seemed really important to him so I did it." Mashu replied."Tell Briar that he better run the next time I see him.Fast" Tris said closing their connection.Mashu searches for his connection to Briar but finds it to be strained."Thats weird I can't talk to him anymore." he says getting up. "Well duh hes not here."Paige said. "I told I have four foster siblings now and in that connection we can speak to each other magic-to-magic its an ancient form of magic and its kinda cool." Mashu replied picking up his stuff and heading for the door."I told you that your staying here."Piper said standing in his way. "Piper I have a spell that lets me orb between dimensions and hear your call permenantly so you'd never have to worry about if I'm going to be able to come home so I'm going and you can't stop me.With this spell its my intention to orbs now between dimensions keep there calls still intact so I may always be welcomed back forever and always this spell shall last forever and always present future and past.Try calling to me after I'm gone."Mashu said waving as he orbed back to Chammur and the beginning of all magic."Mashu can you hear us?" Paige and Phoebe chorused.Mashu orbs back to the Manor and greets his sisters. "It works aren't you happy Piper you know it works now?" he asked. "Yeah I guess but you better come back and visit alot and i mean alot."Piper said wrapping him up in a long embrace."I will I promise."Mashu says returning the embrace."Ok go before I change my mind." she said wiping her eyes."May our home be blessed and our lives be safe so mote it be." Mashu says orbing back to chammur and to his new foster family.


	4. The end of the beginning

Author's note:While Mashu was in the here and now with his sisters about couple weeks passed back in Chammur so Briar went along with Evvy's lessons and fills Mashu in on them.(Mind speaking) 

(Why are you so late you had me worried.) Briar sent Mashu as soon as he was in range. (I'm sorry I had stuff to deal with...Oh I met Tris nice girl if you don't mind the lightning by the way she says run fast so you might want to listen to that.) Mashu said orbing to where Briar is. "Well, I knew she would be mad but on a scale of one to ten what would you rate her as?" he asked to see how mad she really was. "When she spoke she shocked me and brought me to my knees." Mashu replied. "That mad huh?" he said slipping back into bed, "I'ma dead man." "Well theres no use worrying about it now lets just see how Zenadia plays her hand and then we ..or rather you can deal with Tris." "WHAT!!!! Why me?" he asked frightened. "Shes known you longer so most likely she won't kill you. Night." and with that Mashu drifted off into sleep only to be awakened in the middle of the night by a rough hand on his mouth. He popped open his eyes and focused all his power into one blow knocking the person on top of him across the room."What the hell? Who are you?" Mashu asked whoever he just flung but he was just sitting there smiling and then he said,"The distraction.Now!!" he yelled and a big hand with a wet cloth cover Mashu mouth and out like a light he went. Briar wakes up the next morning rested and energized after that sleeping drought he took before bed. "Mashu wake up its time to...oh by Lakik's Teeth!" Briar exclaims as he sees Mashu's empty bed and walks down stairs to ask Rosethorn if she has seen him. "Oh Briar its you I was wondering if you and Mashu could do me a favor." she asked as he entered the kitchen. "Crap that means you haven't seen him either he wasn't in bed so I though he left but now I don't know." he said flopping down in a chair. "Why don't you just call him through the new connection after all you have to make it strong don't you?" she asked. "Yeah you right its so new I almost forgot about it." Briar said as he went though he magic to find a strand of pure blue for his connection with Mashu's water magic. (Mashu hey its Briar where are you?) (Briar is that you I can't really make out the messages clearly I still feel really weak I can't even orb I'm so tired.) (Where are you why aren't you home?) (I don't know I can't see anything but I hear lots of voice let me try and astral to see.) Mashu from where ever he is trys for ten minutes just to astral project him self into a room with no water anything anywhere. "Well ain't this just beautiful I ain't got jack to work with." he says trying to walk toward the door but fades back into his body.(Dang I didn't mean so literal.I'm in some kinda room where theres no water anywhere and I can't even walk all that far in my astral form.) (Just try and stay awake I'm gonna come find you but try and keep a flow into the connection) With that Briar is out the door but is met by Evvy. "Are we gonna do some more lessons today?" she asked. Just then Briar got an idea of how to get to where ever Mashu was. "Evvy we are goin to have a field lesson today we're gonna put everything I taught you to use ok." he said looking into eyes. "Ok that sounds like fun." They walk farther and farther into the city and all the while they still have not seen Mashu or where he might be." Briar did the sapphire eyed boy ever come back?" she asked after a long silence."We are loooking for him so yeah he came back." Briar said looking for the connection in the glaring light it was strong and short so they were close. He looked around everywhere until he found a small window less building with no water around it anywhere even the air was dry."Evvy I want you to make a door in that wall right there."he says. "Ok I'll try but I don't think it'll work." she replied as she concentrated on the wall and formed a door in the air. "I told you." she said.

As she turned away to face Briar the wall shook and a door fell out. "You were saying?' Briar asked stepping in to find Mashu in a chair at the middle of the room. "Briar is that you?" he asked his voice hoarse. "Yeah I'm here but how did you get here?" Briar asked taking off the blind fold that was over his eyes. "The Vipers grabbed me and brought me here and I for one want some payback." Mashu said trying to stand but slumping back into the chair as his knees buckled. "I think that you need some of this."Briar said pulling a vial of green liquid from his pocket."What is it?" he asked looking at the vial like it was poison."Its an energy restorative it'll give you back your lost energy."Briar replied putting it to Mashu's lips and pouring it down his thoart."Ok I feel better but did it have to taste so awful?" Mashu asked as he stood slowly and stretched. "Pahan I think we have company the rocks say that people are coming." Evvy said sticking her head into the room. "Then let them come because I have a surprise for them." Mashu said stepping outside to greet their guest. "You how did you get free?" Ikrum asked. "Never mind that lets just see what your mistress is up to this late in the day." Mashu replied as he orbed them all to Lady Zenadia's house."Crystals circle!" he exclaims to call a crystal cage to surround the vipers. "Don't go anywhere."Briar said as they walked into the Lady's house."_Pahan_ Halliwell ,_Pahan_ Moss I did not expect to see you here what brings you to my home?" Lady Zenadia asked. "We've come to talk to you about your little gang."Briar said. "They attacked me and kidnapped me."Mashu said glaring at her,"you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" "Oh of course not I ordered you dead." she said smiling broadly as the mute stepped up behind Mashu and tried to slip a noose around his neck but is flung back by Mashu's telekinetic field. "How did you..."the lady began but was cut off. "You wanted to see my powers well here you go." Mashu said as he flung the mute around the rooom until his neck snapped. "Your a monster." she said as she ran through the house. "I say we bring this place down."Briar said. The three young mages spread their power through out the house pulling down stone bring up roots weakening the mortar until the only path open is the one leading to the room that Zenadia fled to."Looks like you've no place else to run." Briar said as he and Mashu walked in leaving Evvy at the door. "Well, are you going to kill me now?" she asked. "No we're going to let you live but your family is going to find out what you've done and your name will mean nothing." he replied. "And it doesn't matter that your related to the _amir_ he'll do whats right not whats expected and you'll spend you days on Justice Rock rotting like a corps." Mashu says looking her dead in the eyes. "I can still escape you goodbye young _pahan_."she said drinking a vial of poison and dying instantly before either mage could stop her. "Lets go home I don't think I can deal with this anymore."Mashu said grabbing them all and orbbing home. After the mishap with Lady Zenadia Mashu and Briar continued to tp teach Evvy to read,write,and control her magic but the time for Briar to go home was drawing near. "I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow."Mashu said stirring a pot of soup in the kitchen. "I still say you should come with us." Briar said tending to his _shakkan_. "Do you really think Reiki would let me leave?" Mashu asked. "Yes if you tell him you want to meet the rest of you foster-familly." Briar said giving Mashu the "your gonna do it" look. "Fine I'll tell Reiki I'm leaving." Mashu said about to call for Reiki when he calls,"Don't bother telling me I already rented out your room." "That was fast." Briar said. Mashu and Briar spend the rest of the afternoon packing for the long journey they have ahead of them.The next morning Rosethorn wakes them up and tells them to pack the mules. "I guess I better get ready for a new family." Mashu said. "Don't worry their not bad just protective." Briar said saddling his horse. "Well lets stop talking and get back to them." Rosethorn said getting up onto her own mount. "Yes ma'am" Mashu said with a salute. "I may get to like you yet boy now get your little friend and tell her to come on." "Evvy lets go your teachers are waiting for you." Briar calls. "I'm coming I had to give away the last of my cats I'm keeping Asa and her kittens" she said as she the basket that held them. "If we're all ready the caravan is waiting." Rosethorn said smiling at her student and the student he now had to teach. As they rode with the caravan east they all thought of one thing "This is only the beginning."

Lady Sandrilene fa Toren sat in the room that was her study holding a thread circle with five lumps in it.Not only did this circle represent her first magical working it also represnted the bond she had with her three foster-siblings and the newly formed bond of her fourth foster-sibling. She pressed the first three lumps only to find that they were cool to the touch.They're too far away to even register in the circle.It was Sandry's 16th birthday and she missed them very much. "Daja at least should have been home by now." she said. Just then the fifth lump blazd to life the magic strong and close,it was her other foster-brother Mashu. (Mashu what are you doing so close I thought you and Briar weren't going to be here for a while.)(I'm just getting medicine supplies we ran out of headache tea and my magic doesn't work on Rosethorn so they sent me to get some. Sorry I have to go they're calling me.)and with that he orbbed away and the connection went strained. "Sandry are you alright you look lost?" Duke Verdis said coming up behind her. At the sudden touch Sandry jumped and turned to face her uncle. "Uncle you startled me."she said standing to hug him. "I'm sorry my dear I just thought something was wrong you looked so lost and troubled." Verdis replied looking at his great-niece with love and concern. "I'm fine Uncle I was just mind-speaking" she said noticing a brown parcel laying on the table. "It looks like your cousin has sent you an estate update." Verdis said handing her the package. "Oh but Uncle they are so boring." she said hearing the dreadful sound of whine creep into her voice. "But you do the accounts for me and they're just as boring." Verdis pointed out. "Only so you won't worry over every little thing.If you don't slow down you might fret yourself into another heart-attack." Sandry said. "Oh I see you need a noble reason to take interest then the selfish one that is the inheritance from your mother." he replied."Just because it is in land and in Namorn is no reason to take it lightly." and with that he walked out. Sandry raised her hands up to her cheeks which were hot with embarassment. I've never gotten a scolding from him.I don't care for it at all!

Daja Kisubo along with her teacher Dedicate Frostpine of the Winding Circle Temple in Emelan."I'll be able to speak with Sandry soon and maybe then she can tell me about this new addition to our family."she said more to herslef then to Frostpine."Well, maybe she felt that she had to add him without confiding in you or Tris." he replied trying to sound unamused. "Or maybe she was forced or talked into by Briar."she said half laughing. Daja was strong for her sixteen years and slight tint of soot coated her skin from the resent stop at a forge to repair a horseshoe. "I cannot wait to get back to Discipline,I'm not coming out of my room for a week." Daja said smiling broadly at the thought of a familiar bed. "Discipline?Daja how old are you?" Frostpine asked worried. "Sixteen on the thirtieth day of Seed Moon, the same day I always mark for my birth." she replied paitently. "I should have told you sooner but it seems the older I get the less I remember. Daja Winding Circle has rules." he said distressed. Daja absently rubbed the living metal wrapped around the palm and back of one hand.The metal was warm and supple as living skin, remnants of a forest fire,powerful magic and her ill-fated sceond trader staff. "You probably already know the rule at sixteen all students must take their vows pay for clases and board or leave." he said. "Yes, theres a ceremony and the students are given dormitory papers and the like but thats not for any of us. We study with some temple dedicates but our teachers were not all temple,we lived with Rosethorn and Lark at Discipline not dormitories. And we're proper mages.We're...we're different." she said. "If you four still need a sound education then we might be able to make a case until you earned you mages medallion but you four already have them fit to practice and teach as adults."Frostpine said shaking his head. "I'm sure that you can stay with Sandry.Or you can buy a house of her own you didn't take a vow a poverty." I'm not sure if he know it sound like he wants me out of the way,even if we have been living in each other pockets.He trying to make a joke and hes smiling but I can't look at him. "Let find where we stop tonight and worry about Emelan when we get there." Daja said riding on.

Trisana Chandler's head still ached as she followed cart down Cheeseman street.She had spent a hard few days since her return home.Turnig her second student,Glaki, over to her foster-mother for a proper rearing at Winding Circle had been hard.It was also hard to leave her dog,Little Bear, at Discipline to comfort the child. Those adjustments she had prepared for during the long voyage home,what she had not prepared for was the effect of a busy harbor city and a busy temple city would have on her ability to read images on the wind.Sharp images assualted her eyes as she entered Summersea harbor,she felt the kiss of the ship against the dock while she vomited over the rail. Now walking up Cheeseman street to her sister's house she kept her held low and eyes closed to keep her stomach from rebelling again.Tris did not look like someone who had already mastered magics that had defeated older,more experienced mages. A short, plump redhead, Tris wore a variety of braids coiled in a heavy silk net at the back of her head.Only two thin braids were allowed to swing free,framing a face that was sharp-feature long-nosed,and obstinate.Next to her hair, her storm-gray eyes were her most attractive feature. Today she hid them behind dark blue tinted spectacles that cut the flow of images riding every draft.Pale-skined and lightly freckled,Tris dressed for summer in a gray gown and dusty well-worn boots.On her shoulder rode some kind of glass creature that sat on its hind feeet, one delicate forepaw clutching one of her braids. "Don't do that." Tris croaked her thoart raw from nausea.It had taken the better part of a week to keep her improved magical skill from making her sick."They'll love you.Everyone loves you.At least,they'll love you if you don't go around eating expensive powders and things." The glass creature spread its wings to keep balance and reveal itself as a glass dragon.It voiced a sound as smooth and pure as the ring of crystal. "Oh you never mean to," replied Tris. Though she couldn't exactly understand the creature she called Chime,they'd had this conversation before."But you always eat things that you think might color you flames and then throw it all up." As the luggage cart turned in Tris lagged behind nervous about meet her sisters again. Just remeber all those other mages who found out I could do alittle trick with the winds.How they treated me like a common theif...as if I would steal! They even thought me trying not to get sick was me trying to look better then them.Do I really want Daja and Sandry to treat me like that and what about Briar hes gotta come home sometime and he's brought company with him this time.Do I want them to treat me different just because I can see on the wind? When people didn't know it was great.But when I saw that Glaki had fallen and broke her arm it got out.She looked at the house.Two young women,one black,one white, were coming toward her.One in a smith's apron and the other dressed as a noble.Both wearing uncertain smiles just like hers.Tris halted frowning,for a moment these two were strangers,smooth,and polished creatures who moved as if they were sure of themselves.A three-story house with neatly planted garden strips in front,good ironwork around the windows,and sturdy outbuildings to either side.Even the location was expensive.I won't be a charity case living off my rich family I can't I won't."I'll be you housekeeper Daja,"she blurted out,"I'm no charity case.I'll earn my keep." Sandry and Daja looked at each other .Suddenly they and the expressions they wore were very familiar. "Same old Tris." they chorused. "I mean it." she scowled. "We know.Oh Mila of the Grain you look like the Syth has taken you out for a good swim." she exclaimed. Her blue eyes shot open as she saw the glass dragon Chime. "Hello beatiful you must be Chime." Daja said letting the dragon coil up her arm. "Traitor,"Tris murmered,"I could use tea if you've got it."Daja lead the way indoor in admiration of Chime.

Mashu Halliwell's and Briar Moss's homecoming was grand at first.Lark saluted Briar for getting them all home safely and she met her new foster-son with a long embrace.She also didn't take too long to adjust to Luvo,make Evvy feel at home and erase lines from Rosethorn's face that they thought would never leave. They didn't even mind seeing all the different colors of the temple: earth green, fire red, water blue, air yellow,and novice white on spiral road. This was Emelan not Gyongxe. And even though to Mashu this place was still so new having only been here for two months to Briar it was home and they were safe. The first problem came when Rosethorn said that they could only stay at Discipline for a couple of days.She would share Lark's room and they would share her room, since they picked up Sandry's letter in Hatar Briar knew things wouldn't be the same. While he tossed and turned the first night he realized that Discipline had become noisy in their absence so he walked outside with his bedroll and fell asleep as the bells for midnight service rang. In his dreams he heard warbells sound and the scream of villagers running for their lives. He saw torn bodies and suffering things everywhere blood filled his nose he sensed blue magic and held on to it for dear life and woke to find Mashu over him trying to pull him out of his darkness. "It was the bells for service wasn't it?" Rosethorn asked from behind them. "Bells?"Mashu asked covered in his own cold sweat from his dreams but he woke before Briar and sensed his distress. "You both slept fine on the ship but now back in temple walls with temple sounds including service calls.It started the dreams again for both of you from the looks of things.You won't even be able to stay here for a few days." If she were anyone else they would lie but she was Rosethorn she was there."Even seeing the different color robes makes me jump.It don't matter that folks here are different races for the most part.We even use the same kind of incense they used back there." Briar said while still holding on to Mashu's hand,"Evvy will be alright and once the stone mages here get to her she'll be busy enough not to notice I'm gone and I'll come visit" "So I guess I'll walk you to Daja's tomorrow because the letter stated set aside for you not set aside for both of you." Mashu said pulling himself off the ground along with Briar. "Nonesense she'll have room for both of you so you'll both go."Rosethorn said cutting down the smokescreen Mashu put up out of fear of meeting his new family. (Looks like that didn't work to well did it.) Briar sent him.(Shut up it was worth a shot you can't blame me for not wanting to meet people who just might think that I'm some kind _eknub _playing mage.) he sent back using the chammurian word for outsider. Rosethorn reaches out to rest a hand on them both knowing when they were mind-speaking. (They won't think that about you.You just have to show them that you got your credital because you earned it.) Briar said giving him that 'your gonna meet them' look. (That won't work this time did you forget that the last time I talked to Tris she shocked me and brought to my knees not to mention that Sandry doesn't trust me and Daja most likely won't trust me if her other two sibling don't) he sent back laying his head down on his shoulder. "Enough."Rosethorn said aloud,"They're going to love you just you wait.Now about those dreams you will be seeing a soul healer the both of you." "I'd rather face you angry then have some healer hear me bleatin' like a kid." Mashu and Briar chorused and then burst into laughter. "You realize that this is the only conversation that I've had with you without having to put in commentary every third sentence." "Thats because he hasn't let the girls back in." Mashu said quietly. "WHAT!! Mila of the Grain why not.They could help you so much better then I can."she said. "Help us? You mean boo-hoo and wail and drape themselves all over us and treat us like refugees more like." Briar replied tartly."Want us to talk about,like talking pays for anything,and cuddle us and cosset us." Rosethorn looked at her young mages and smiled that sarcastic smile of hers while asking,"Did some imperial Yanjing brute knock you both on the head ten or twelve times because that doesn't sound like our girls.If you shut them out for that reason then you both must have taken quite the beating." (Why does she always have to cut down any smokescreen we put up?)he sent Mashu (I don't know but lets just tell her the truth.) Mashu sent back. "We don't want them seeing what we saw hearing what we heard its bad enough that we have to deal with it but not them too its just not fair to them and we have no way to clean it up right now." Briar said looking into Mashu's eyes so he wouldn't meet Rosethorns. To their surprise Rosethorn had no answer except to hug them both tight and they hugged back. With Rosethorn hugging was ok she had been in Gyongxe too.

The next day Briar and Mashu orb from Discipline to Number 6 cheesman street where their sister Tris lived with their sister Daja. "Briar are you sure about this? I mean you haven't exactly told them that your a_ nisamohan_."Mashu asked from the ally behind the house using the trader term for a man who likes men."I'm sure I can handle them you just be you and we'll be fine ok?" Briar replied kissing him gently."You go in first I have to get the gifts I made for them." Mashu said while he tried to shape three never-melt ice symbols: a spindle a thunderbolt and a hammer."They won't take those." Briar said heading to the door. Tris opened the door before he even had a chance to knock. "Tris how have you been?" Briar said standing his ground. "Did your travels make you forget I can hear on the wind?" she asked thrusting a force of wind into Mashu's back forcing him out into the open. "Hey coppercurls gonna bring down the house?" Briar asked knowing just how to deal with Tris. "Briar come into the house and tell your friend he is welcome." Tris said stepping aside. (There is no way on earth I'm going inside that house Urda bless it.) Mashu sent to Briar.(You have to she won't be this nice forever.) he replied.Mashu slowly walked into the house at 6 Cheeseman street and saw Sandry and what he thought was Daja sitting down in the commons area. "Hello Mashu, Briar how wonderful to see you." Sandry said rushing forward to hug them both. "You so thin what have you been eating dirt?" "There were worms and grubs too." Briar replied. "Briar,why didn't you tell us you were a _nisamohan_?" Tris blurted out impatiently. "Because when I found out you weren't anywhere to be found so how could I?" he replied. "But you came to me and asked me to add him into our circle and you used some sort of new magic to do it so why not them too?" Sandry asked. "That my fault I said that although that type of magic is just me I was born able to do that without any draining possiblities it still took alot of power to look for someone orb to them and orb back then do it over again." Mashu replied fiddling with the never-melt ice symbols. "So it is your fault that we didn't know?" Daja asked. (I told you this would happen I told you they would hate me.) Mashu sent to Briar. (They don't hate you their just trying to under stand and don't even think about orbing out of here because I swear Lakik will ask me for torture advise.) "No it is not his fault.Is it our fault that our magic has its limits?"Briar asked. "No but still it would have been nice to know."Tris said calming down. "To be fair he is right our magics have their limits so we can't blame anyone." Sandry said coming to stand next to Mashu and see what he was toying with. "Mashu was it? What are those?" Daja asked pointing at the symbols. "There gifts that I made for you three but Briar said you wouldn't take them so I just kept them in the bag." Mashu replied still considering orbing out of here. "Well, at least let us decide whether or not we like them." Sandry replied taking the bag and pulling out the spindle thunderbolt and hammer. "Oh they're beatiful but won't they melt?"she asked. "No,I made them with never-melt ice so they're here for as long as I'm alive or until I call the magic back." he replied giving each symbol to its proper owner. "These are very nice thank you." Daja said taking hers with a smile. "Thanks." Tris muttered. "So shall we eat?"Briar asked glancing at Mashu trying to hint something to him. "I can cook if you want me too or I can just set a feat which would you prefer?" Mashu asked trying to be nice tp his new family. "Lets see what he can do." Tris said. "Sure why not maybe you can give Tris a run for her money." Sandry said playfully. "Briar did we bring my ingredients and everything?" Mashu asked walking into the kitchen. (No remeber you said you wanted to leave it because you weren't sure whether or not they would like you.) Briar sent not wanting his sisters to know Mashu had feared their reactions. "Oh wait never mind I remember I left them back at Discipline I'll just bring them here." "But that would take forever." Sandry said,"Why don't we just have Tris cook." "If Tris wants to cook then by all means but I'm going to bring it in anyway.Luggage!" Mashu throws up his hands and calls for his and Briar's luggage and after five seconds it appears in a swirl of blue lights. "Shurri bless it how on earth did you do that?" Daja asked. "Sorry I forgot to tell you thats how I got from Chammur to Emelan in one day and back again." Mashu replied. "My _shakkan_ is missing." Briar said looking for the little tree."No its just taking longer to get here because of the powers that it holds."two second later the small tree appears in Briar's hand."This ones gonna be a handful." Sandry said quietly to her sisters as Mashu and Briar walked into the kitchen. "Well I can't not let him stay he is our brother and Briar would kill me." Daja said. "Well I say lets see what he's capable of maybe hes not that bad." Sandry said looking at her brother. "I agree with Sandry we should give him a chance to show us that hes worth the trouble." Tris said while looking back at the kitchen. Meanwhile in the kitchen Briar is trying to calm Mashu down enough to at least start cooking. "Why are you so nervous its not like they turned their power on you." he said inching closer. "I kno but still did you see how they just looked at me they hate me its written all over their faces even Sandry's." Mashu replied pulling out the ingredients for kimbob,dumplings,and honey jasmine tea. "Hey look at me." Brair said grabbing his hands to make him turn to look at him. "They do not hate you they don't even know you so they can't hate I know our sisters they aren't like that." Briar said looking deep into Mashu's eyes.( You know that not all I'm wooried about.) Mashu sent. (I told you that would never happen I'm with you and thats were I'll stay.) Briar sent back hold his boy tight. After about an hour Mashu and Briar walk out of the kitchen carrying three trays on full of kimbob one with dumpling and one with tea. "Just because it looks weird doesn't mean it isn't good so just taste it." Briar said seeing their sisters faces. "Well now that the peanut gallery is finished shall we eat?" Mashu said setting down the trays.


	5. The coming of five

It had only been a few days but the four mages at Number 6 Cheeseman Street were already acting like they were blood siblings at each other's thoarts. "Tris Hakkoi bless it that beast just ate a whole strand of fish roe pearls!" Daja bellowed. "Tris, tell that beast that she can't roost in my _shakkan_."Brair followed. " Urda bless it I swear Tris if that beast doesn't control herself I'll practice my fighting on her." Mashu called not caring that Tris still didn't trust him fully. "I'm trying to meditate here." Tris replied to all of them sending them each the message on the wind. "And we're trying to work so just...nevermind I'll do it." Mashu says throwing up his hands to freeze Chime in mid flight. "Maybe now we can get some work done." Walking around front to look out at the ocean Mashu saw a man on horseback riding with at least five men-at-arms with him coming toward the house. The man finally stopped in front of the young boy and took him in, short for his apparent sixteen-years he dressed simply in black breeches and a red tunic with a red eardrop in his left ear."How may I help you sir?" the boy asked as he bowed. "You must be Mashu am I right?" the man asked. "That would be correct sir but I have not the pleasure of your aquintence." Mashu replied coming up to have his long black hair whip around him and still talking as he would to any noble but Sandry. "I'm Duke Verdis of Emelan, Sandry's uncle." Verdis replied dismounting and handing his horse over to the stablemen. (Briar the Duke is here tell our sisters please.)Mashu sent Brair quietly while aloud he said, "Please follow me your Grace the others will be there to greet you." "Did you summon them?" Verdis asked seeing if Mashu used his new found connection with his sisters to call them down. "Just Briar your Grace but he told Daja and Tris that you're here." Mashu said stepping into the house after the Duke. "Your Grace," Tris said with a curtsey,"Mashu can you kindly tell me where Chime is?" "Oh I forgot I'll just let her in." Mashu replied stepping out the back unfreezing Chime and letting her in. "Here she is." "I wonder why she didn't come in for so long?" Tris asked eyeing him. "I don't know maybe she got in a fight with the local birds." Mashu said shrugging it off. (What did you do to Chime Mashu?)Briar sent after he was seated.(I froze her she was annoying me I'm trying to practice and she keeps flying into my face breaking my concentration.) he replied. ( So you froze her what if the others saw you we agreed that we would only tell them after they got to know you better.) Briar sent worried.(I'll make it up to you later ok but for now we kinda need to listen.) he said sending Briar mental images of them at a waterfall with on a sunny day. "Well now that everyone is here shall we begin your Grace?" Tris asked the Duke while glancing at Briar and Mashu. "The reason I wanted to meet with you all is on behalf of Sandrilene.As I'm sure you all know she is vastly wealthy and not only in Emelan." Verdis started."I would imagine so with all the investing she's done not to mention countless other things." Briar said."And her wealth in Namorn is in land there she is a countess if I'm not mistaken." Daja chimed in. "Yes thats right but you see while she was tending to her studies we kept her away from all that so she could focus but now her cousin the Empress of Namorn has demanded that she travel to Namorn and attend to her estate and has hinted that our relationship doesn't have to be so friendly." "She threatend you...Thats not a very smart way to do things when Sandry is invovled." Mashu said finally after not speaking. "Of course I wouldn't have her go anyway but she insists on leaving straight away to deal with this." the Duke replied. "So you want us to talk her out of it?" Briar asked still not quiet understanding. "No I am asking you all to accompany her.You see if I send her with a group of guards then her Namornese relatives will think I don't trust them to care for her but if I let her go alone then she is without any help if she needs it." "I think we should do it besides maybe it'll give us a chance to bond."Mashu said to everyone who nodded in agreement. "Thank you very much especially you Tris I know you have plans to attend Lightsbridge next spring ---" "Lightsbridge!" Daja and Briar chorused. "Whats wrong with her going to Lightsbridge I knew about it." Now it was Tris's turn to be surprised, "What?! How do you know?" she asked. "A professor came by and asked me where such and such was I don't remember the name but I told him he was mistaken. Then he discribed you to a fault so then I told him you stepped out remember the letter on your bed that was from them."Mashu replied cautiously. "Well in any case you have your mages medallion",Briar added,"You don't need Lightsbridge!" "I do if I want to practice ordinary street magic. Besides I'm going under an ordinary name so I can do ordinary magic and earn my keep as an ordinary mage." she replied, " Your going to lie about who you are?" Daja asked shocked. "Niko set it up for me," she replied shortly naming her teacher."I'm going to Lightsbridge and that final.Unless..." She look at Verdis with uncertainty. "After this summer you will be free again to do as you wish," the Duke assured her."Either Sandrilene will return home or..."he looked at his hand.He did not want to speak the possibility aloud but he owed his young friends honesty. "Sandrilene may feel her duty requires her to remain in Namorn.In that case I hope you would feel yourselves under no further obligation and return to your lives."He look at Briar."I am most reluctant to ask you you've come home so recently.I will understand if you refuse.But ---- forgive me for saying it---- Empress Berenene is a famed amateur gardener.With your own reputation having spread in the time you have been away,I suspect she will admit you above all to her inner circle." "I guess I should start getting ingredients and recipes and giving them to Tris you'll need food for this journey." Mashu said getting up."I'm asking you too Mashu eventhough I don't know you that well my niece will need her family."Verdis said with a smile to match Mashu's. "Sandry doesn't speak namornese does she?" Daja wanted to know. Verdis's hope peaked,"Well, her cousins reports are in namornese so I know she reads it well." "But I speak it." she replied. "Well at least Daja and I should go two of us will be harder to distract then one." Tris said distantly. "We're coming too just in case those hot-blooded Namornese men get you girls all addled." Briar said including himself and Mashu. "I've yet to be addled by any man Briar Moss," said Daja."Dazed alittle but only because they reminded me of you.I had hoped you were one of a kind." "Your going?" Tris asked."Your not the only ones who owe His Grace.Sir even if Sandry weren't our sister you helped us out alot those four years at Winding Circle.It would be an honor to ease your mind." Briar said. Verdis sighed inwardly with relief.He wasn't sure that any of them would be willing to come."Getting to Namorn will be the easy part.Third Caravan Saralan is here and will leave for Namorn on the tenth day of Seed Moon.Their guards will protect you on the road,and I will cover all of your expenses and I consider myself to be deeply in your debt." He smiled at them."Thank you.I feel more comfortable with this than I have since Sandrilene told me she would go." 

The next mornig Sandry arrived with her guards.Since Daja was at Winding Circle,Tris was in town and Briar went to go drop off his shakkans at Discipline the maid fetched Mashu. Mashu with his power of empathy didn't even have to look at Sandry to tell she was angry he could feel it from a mile away. "We thought that you would want us to come you were the one who wanted them to open up to you and I'm coming along ..." Mashu said. "To be with Briar I know you don't care one wit about the rest of us." Sandry said angrily. "Now you listen here Lady Sandrilene. I don't know any of you so pardon me for being around a person I do know and for your information I wanted to come to bond with my new family your not the only one whose being shut out you know you three shut me out too."Mashu said his sapphire eyes changing deep blue with anger. "Well maybe if you would open up to us we would at least try to talk to you." she replied setting down a bolt of cloth to look into his eyes. "I am open try running down our connection you'll see that I don't have myself blocked off from you but from Daja and Tris." Mashu said turning back towards the kitchen to make finishing touches on his potion.Sandry went into her magic and found that Mashu was open to her and that she had hurt him by saying he didn't care. (Mashu I'm so sorry I had no idea.)she sent. "You do now so did you come here to fit us for court clothes?" he asked bottling his potion. "Yes I am you wouldn't mind a fitting would you?" she asked trying to be nice after her previous outburst. "Ok I be glad to do a fitting." Mashu replied and Sandry went to work. By the time Briar and Daja walked in Sandry already had seven outfits done and ready to be worn for Mashu. "Oh she trapped you into fittings did she I'm sorry." Briar replied seeing his boy all wrapped up with pins,cloth and needles. "No actually he agreed to a fitting.I didn't even have to threaten him. So which one of you are next?" Sandry asked while she made an adjustment to one of the seams. "I think I'll pass." Briar said as he walked upstairs to the room he and Mashu shared. "Daja that leaves you or Tris who is coming up the walk." Mashu said stepping down after Sandry was through with him. No sonner had Mashu reached the door when Tris had raised a hand to turn the knob. "Hello Tris your just in time for fitting." Mashu said ushering her inside. "Fitting?Oh no you don't mean Sandry's gonna make me stand still and not read a book?"Tris asked terrified. "Yes I am unless Daja or Briar agree to do theirs first." Sandry said laughing.(Its amusing to think a girl who faced down pirates is afraid to be fitted for clothes.) Sandry sent to Mashu who started to laugh along with her."Whats so funny?" Daja asked. "Nothing." They chorused which sent them into another fit of laughter."Mashu come here I got something to show you." Briar called from upstiars. "Be right there," Mashu said orbing up into their room."What is it that you want to show me?" he asked once he was settled. "Oh nothing just something you thought you lost." Briar replied pulling out Mashu's triquetra pendent from his pocket. "I thought I lost it when we left Chammur.Where did you find it?" Mashu asked taking back his family's symbol and slipping it around his neck. "I found it in our saddlebags but the chain was rusted and broken so I kinda went to Frostpine and he spelled the chain so that it would never rust and never break same with the pendant I..." Briar tried to say but Mashu's finger touched his lips to silence them."You are the sweetest person from here til Blaze-Ice Bay." Mashu said with tears in his eyes while he kissed Briar deeply in the moonlight."Maybe I should fix your stuff more often." Briar said with a crimson tint to his skin."Or maybe you can come down for a fitting." Sandry said trying to sound stern but there was a twinkle in her eye that gave her away.She was happy Briar had found someone other then her and her sisters to make him happy. "Your the only one who hasn't been fitted even Tris who hates fittings got hers so you can get yours right now or I'll tell Mashu not to give you one kiss till you get fitted." she threatened."And he'll listen unless he wants his tunic to shrink." (Evil) Briar and Mashu sent to each other at the same time as they laughed down stairs.

With the fittings done everyone went to bed and Sandry tried to head back to Duke's Citidel but the look Mashu gave made her think otherwise."There is no way that your leaving it is midnight your using the guest room tell your men-at-arms that you will see them first thing in the morning at the citidel." he said. "And tell them to tell the duke that your with us so you'll be fine." Briar said heading upstairs. "I couldn't possibly I-" Sandry started but the looks they gave her made her stop. (Your worried aren't you?You think something bad is going to happen to me.) she sent Mashu. (Yes I'm worried so be quiet and stay here or I'll bug you until the end of never.) he replied looking back at her from the top of the stairs.As Sandry did what was asked of her she thought about the worry she saw in his eyes and wondered what had happened while they were away. Meanwhile upstairs."Your worried that what happen to me and Rosethorn was gonna happen to Sandry aren't you?" Briar asked placing a hand on Mashu's shoulder. "Yes. Do you know how close I came to losing you?Rosethorn wasn't that bad off a broken leg and a cut but you were just horrible I don't even remember all that was wrong with you all I remember is that I poured alot of my power into and just barely saved you from death." Mashu said resting against him. "Sandry is staying I can sense her settling in the guest room," Briar said after a moment. "You know I'm not going anywhere.I'll be with you for as long as we're alive and thensome." cupping Mashu face in his hand and kissing him gently."I know but that doesn't mean I can stop worrying that just means that I have a really great guy whom I love alot and better not do anything stupid tomorrow." Mashu said returning the kiss. "I won't besides its not like we're doing anything tomorrow." Briar replied know full well that their anniversary was tomorrow. "Right we're just celebrating a year of being together nothing big just a waterfall picnic and some swimming." Mashu said just as lazily drifting into sleep while still in Briar's arms. Whatever else that was said was lost on Mashu he was fast asleep and he and Briar didn't dream.

17th day of seed moon 1043 K.F.  
The Erynwhit River Southwestern Gansar

The five young mages had been riding with the Third Caravan Saralan for about seven days and Daja,Briar, and Sandry had found something that they could agree on.Tris had become strange and jumped everytime a fresh breeze touched her face.Four of the five young mages rode with the caravan while the fifth rode with the non-Trader members not looking speaking or dealing with any Trader but Daja. Mashu was barred from the caravan because the Traders refused to believe that he was Daja's brother. (Are you gonna be ok over there?) Briar had sent him on the fourth night. (I will be just fine I have a barrier up so just in case someone trys to come in they will get repelled. Hey look up I made you something in the clouds.) Briar looked up and saw a phrase spelled in the clouds. "I love you." The days that followed were full of surprises: The Traders were enthralled with Briar's pine shakkan and were talking of contracts on the trees that he was prepared to sell, Sandry got to take a close look at the works of cloth by both young and old Traders that non-Traders were never aloud to look at.Mashu was finally allowed to ride with caravan after under going a truth spell and the five of them were starting to act like they were brother and sister.Although throughout the trip the five had stayed on relatively good terms the day that they reached the Erynwhit River everything changed. Mashu was walking along side his gelding when he was hit by a premonition of the river flooding and the caravan being swept away. "Oh no that is never good." Mashu jumped onto the back of his horse and spurred it into a gallop into the middle of the river. "What are you doing? Why don't you cross?" asked the mimander. Just above Tris stopped at the top of a hill and stared up stream gripping the reins on her horse too tight." Loosen up on your reins your hurting the horse." Daja said through gritted teeth. Tris ignored this and rode up to an even bigger hill. Mashu got down off his horse and sent it along will touching the water as if to say sorry. "I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt the people I care about and at the speed your moving you will so when I do what needs to be done forgive me." he said to the river that swirled around his hand.By the time half the caravan was wading into the river Tris was running down the hill a hand cupped around her mouth. "Get across!For your lives get across!" she yelled. "What are you doing there are no storm and no flash floods you scare our people." the mimander said. "Listen to her and cross or you might wish that you had." Mashu said as he adopted the rising phoenix form and caused the water to swirl around him. "You both scare our people and cause fuss for nothing." the caravan leader said to Mashu and Tris. "Tris, Mashu, why don't we just go the mimander's magic is with water and he doesn't see anything." Daja said wishing that she could shake both of them till they turned blue. "My magic is with water too and I see something and its coming so I don't have time to argue.Sorry Briar I'll explain later but just trust me ok." Mashu replied lift up both of his hands and moved the entire caravan to really high ground.Before the caravan could even think of complaining they heard a dull roar and stopped struggling.After that was done Mashu braced himself for a really big working.As soon as the river came roaring down the path Mashu rose up from the rising phoenix and as he rose the water did also until the whole river slowed to a dull roll while Tris limped along to higher ground. "Tris Udra bless it move out of the way this is hard so if you don't mind moving your rump while I do this." Mashu said as he tried to freeze the river which was not very easy to do it liked being able to move.Finally he let out a slow breath and froze the river and collasped in the river bed. "Mashu what did you do that for?" Sandry asked. "Cause I didn't want anybody drown." "Mashu are you ok?" Briar asked reaching his boy and holding him close. "I'm fine but that spell took alot to make it hold as soon as we're on higher ground I'm calling the power back so lets just orb ok.I'm sorry I didn't want to lift them but I had no choice so I just did what I thought was right." Mashu said crying as he orbed them both to the top of the hill.Daja was the first to speak, "Are you alright?" she asked both Tris and Mashu."I'm fine now." Mashu replied after he had called his power back wiped his face and set the river back into motion.All the traders regarded him with a strange look but still they were grateful that he had saved their lives. "I don't want to blush at your kind apologies right now Daja but I would have appretiated it if my family would have said 'oh she peculiar but its for a good reason.' " Tris said.To Mashu she asked,"How did you know that the river was gonna come roaring down you weren't anywhere near the river to scry?" "I just had a feeling and I learned awhile back to trust my feelings because they're usually right." Mashu replied winking at Briar. "You have more to you then meets the eye like moving the entire caravan.How did you do that?" Tris asked eyeing him. "Hey Coppercurls stop trying to scare my boy I like him the way he is.Alive." Briar said pulling Mashu away from Tris.(I'm really sorry I didn't mean to show them my power but the water was coming and they weren't moving so I just needed to get them somewhere safe.) Mashu sent to Briar his mental voice small afraid that Briar would get really mad. (I'm not mad at you.You did what was right besides we said we would tell them but we showed them instead so that saved up some time.) Briar sent back.(You still owe me a kiss for saving your butt you know that right?) Mashu asked.(Yes I know but you will have to wait alittle bit ok.) Briar said rubbing Mashu's cheeks. Smiling he added (Oh and by the way your cheeks are flamming red.). "Shut up." Mashu told him quietly. Just then Mashu and Tris were pulled aside by the mimander."Next time when you scry something let us know we have ways to handle things." he said. "I didn't scry anything I just had a gut feeling and I learned to always trust my gut." Mashu replied politely but sharply."I just knew that it was going to happen soon and tried to get everyone across."Tris replied holding her head. "What am I suppose to believe that you two saw it on the wind like some fabled mage of old?" he asked. "I don't have time for this just tell your Bookkeeper that you would rather question the fact that your still alive then think of a way to repay us." Mashu said walking off. "Or rather don't bother there is no coin small enough I'd take for your life." Tris added. "Festering _kaq_." the mimander said as he walked away.

The nexy day the five mages said their goodbyes to the caravan and watched as they rode into the sunset."Thank you they're finally gone." Mashu said jumping out of his saddle. Sandry smiled.While it was nice to have some company on the rode it was also nice to have some quality time with her family. "Mashu, what does that symbol around your neck mean?" Sandry asked looking at it closely while he and Briar lay in the grass. " Oh this?It represents me and my sisters the three outer points are my sisters and then the part where they all connect is me." Mashu replied sitting up slightly. "Oh do you miss them?" she asked. "Everyday thats why I cook it helps me to feel close to them." he replied. Just as he was about to ask Sandry something Briar jumps on him and they begin to spar. "You've gotten lazy time was I could even get close to you without gettin' thrown off." Briar said with a smirk. "Lazy am I?",Mashu asked flipping behind Briar and hooking his arms behind his neck."Can a lazy person do that?" "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Daja asked. "From my sisters they thought it would help me defend myself." Mashu replied letting Briar's arms go but wrapping around his waist. Just then Chime who had been missing for awhile came flying through the clearing screeching. "What could have made her run like that?" Briar asked. "I'll be back I'm going to go check it out. I'll be careful promise." Mashu said kissing Briar and running toward what Chime ran away from. Mashu jumped up into the trees and started to look around the area.For awhile he didn't hear anything but then he heard shouting men just a few feet from him and concealed himself in the leaves. "Hold a moment." said a man who practically wore a sign that read 'great mage' on it. "What is it Quen?"asked a woman who seemed to be the leader because she rode in front. "I think that we're being watched." he replied,then he started chanting and magic spilled from him searching for something that didn't belong."Oh crap I hope this works." Mashu whispered touching the necklace and activating it's protective power. As soon as the other mage's magic came into contact with the magic from the triquetra there was a flash of light and Mashu fell from the tree he was in with a hard thud. "Hello gentleman and my fine lady. I'm sure your all wondering why I was up in a tree.Well the reason is the party that I'm traveling with heard something and I'm the best tracker so they sent me so if I could get back to them that would great." Mashu said trying to get up only to find a hand that flared with magic in front of his face. "Move and your mine." the other mage said."And I think I'll take that pendent and strip it of the magic it holds." reaching for the triquetra the other mage ended up burned by the blocks on the necklace. "I'm sorry I forgot that my cousin spelled this so only me and my family can wear it." Mashu said trying to think of a way out of this mess."Quen.Lets go we'll deal with him in Namorn." said the woman. "Oh but thats not possible my sister Lady Sandrilene fa Toren is waiting for me I must return to her." Mashu said hoping Sandry's name would help him.It did. Just then Sandry and the rest of the group came forward and found Mashu surrounded. "Mashu what did you do?" Sandry asked. " Urda bless it I did what I said I'd do go check out what was going on." Mashu replied. "And then Mr.Great Mage here used his power on me and knocked me out the tree I was in and then surrounded me." "Oh well we told you not to go and you said that you'd be careful." Daja said eyeing the group that surrounded Mashu. "Is this your brother Sandrilene?" asked the leader Sandry to a closer look at the woman and jumped down and dipped into a curtsey. "Yes Your Imperial Majesty that is my brother Mashu Warren." she replied. They had decided to use Mashu's surname because there was a Warren family and they were famed witches so he wouldn't be singled out and preyed upon. The rest of the group followed suit and went into formal bows and a curtsey from Tris. While everyones attention was on the empress just like she had wanted Mashu took this chance to freeze the group and quickly orb to where his family was standing.As he fell into his bow the group unfroze and no one was the wiser. "Please tell me you did not come all this way with only four young people?Where are your guardsmen,your ladies-in-wating?" she looked at Daja and Tris."Unless these young women are your ladies?" Her tone made it clear that she believed they were nothing of the sort. "These are my foster-sisters Your Imperial Majesty," Sandry replied still in her deep curtsey. Tris's was beginning to wobble. "And Briar and Mashu are my foster-brothers.We traveled with Third Caravan Saralan----" The empress cut her off."Traders?Where are they now?" "We sent them ahead Your Imperial Majesty.They had a ship to catch and we needed rest." Sandry replied. The empress leaned forward resting her arm on her saddle horn."All of you,please rise, before the redheaded foster-sister falls over,"she commanded.Tris blushed a plum color as she rose.Daja Briar and Mashu straightened. "You brought you foster family,"the empress said her brown eyes dancing."What are their names if you please?" "Forgive me,Your Imperial Majesty," replied Sandry,her voice even.I'd bet every stich I have on she already know everyone except for Mashu. "_Ravvikki_ Trisana Chandler"-using the Namornese word for young woman. "_Ravvikki_ Daja Kisubo" Daja bowed.Using the word young man,Sandry continued,"_Ravvotki_ Briar Moss and Ravvotki Mashu Warren." Before they had had entered Namorn,they had agreed that they were not going to claim the title of mage unless a crisis arose.By then they had been throughly sick if explaining how they had become accredited mages at eighteen.

"Warren? As in the Warren family of witches?" the empressed asked Mashu directly. Mashu stepped forward bowed and said,"Yes if it so pleases Your Imperial Majesty that is the very same Warren blood that runs through my veins." Mashu said still bowed. "And does that magic the family has run through your veins as well?" she asked politely testing to see if he knew his families little genetic trick. "Not to my knowledge Imperial Majesty I believe that it is only the females in my family that carry the magic starting with our matriarch Melinda Warren." Mashu replied naming the head of his family.To Briar and Sandry he sent(I might not be able to help much with the magic on this trip she knows my family history which means she thinks I don't have magic so I might not be able to help unless I go see Melinda.) "Well welcome to my empire," said Berenene with a gracious nod.To Sandry she added," My dear,two sisters and two brothers,however devoted are not sufficient protection for a maiden of your wealth and position.Men of few principles might see your unguarded state as the chance to capture a wealthy young bride." Sandry noticed Briar's tiny smirk and the sudden bored droop of Tris's eyes.Only Daja and Mashu's faces had the perfect polite expression that told on lookers nothing of their true thoughts.We should have taught the diplomatic facial expression as well as Namornese, Sandry thought. Since the riders had stopped chasing her Chime had decided it was safe to move and wiggled loose from under Tris's loose riding tunic. Instantly Quen the mage that had attacked Mashu wrapped Berenene in a cocoon of sliver fire. "He's fast I can't even do it that fast." Briar said quietly to Daja. "You don't even do shields." Daja said. "But if I did it wouldn't be that fast." "Sandrilene we are very happy to know your here but I must go there are some accounts to handle so I will see you soon." Berenene said riding past the five mages and headed toward Dancruan. As the empress and her party rode toward the city Mashu had jumped up into a tree and looked after them. When he jumped down he was frowning and there was anger in his eyes. "What?What did you see?" Briar asked. "They're writing Melinda to find out if my story checks out. I have to go ahead and orb to Warren Manor.Briar take my horse at least until I come back.I'll see you in a couple of hours." Mashu replied walking up to Briar and holding him close and giving him a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry." and with that he orbed to a dark ally behind Warren Manor as the rest of the group headed for Dancruan. Mashu walked up to the front door of Warren Manor and knock on the door of his ancestral home. "Yes may I help you?" asked a voice from behind him. "Oh yes I'm looking for Melinda Warren do you know where I might find her." Mashu replied with a smile. "Yes I would because she is me." Melinda replied. "Oh well then I have a matter to discuss with you." Mashu said pulling out the triquetra from under his tunic. "I know you recognize this its your family symbol spelled with ancient charms to make sure only those with Warren blood and magic can wear it." "How can you wear that only the females in my family have magic none of the males have shown a sign of having powers." she asked confused. "In The Book of Shadows there is a prophcey about the charmed ones but there is another one about the brother of the fourth charmed one about how he will be the second male in the warren line to possess the powers. I am that brother sent back to the beginning of all magic including ours." Mashu replied. "Prove it." Melinda said to see how much this boy knew about the history of the Warren magic. "Fine but we might want to do this inside.The empress most likely looking for me."Mashu said.As soon as they were inside of the manor Melinda lead him up to _The Book of Shadows_ and held it out in front of her. "Try and take it." she said. Mashu reached out and lifted _The Book of Shadows_ from Melinda's hands. "Do you believe me know?" Mashu asked his many times great-grandmother. "Yes my child now what is it that you need?" she asked. "I need you to tell the empress that you unbound my powers so I can help my friends." Mashu said.He explained what he was in Namorn for and what was said to the empress. While he was doing that Melinda mixed the binding potion and handed a glass of it to Mashu. "Drink this and your powers will be bound.Then as soon as we know that they are bound we'll unbind them so just in case they have some sort of truth spell then I won't be lying." Mashu downed the potion and waited for an hour until he tried to orb but nothing happened. "Its time lets go back to the book." Once they reached the book they flipped through the pages until they found the unbinding spell:

_When time is ready _

_Or need is dire _

_Unbind his powers_

_ Return his fire_

After the spell was cast a swril of light surrounded Mashu and seeped into his skin returning his powers to their rightful home."Thank you for your help." Mashu said as he hugged her and orbed back to the rest of the group. "Ok I'm back and I can use my powers but only my wiccan powers." Mashu said as he settled in his saddle. "So you can't use our power with water?" Sandry asked. "No I can't,but I have about nine wiccan powers so that shouldn't be a problem." Mashu said. "Which do you use most?" Tris asked with interest "I can freeze people in time." Mashu replied casually. "I have never heard of any magic-user that can freeze time." Daja said. "Thats his families trade-mark power if you know someone who can freeze time then they're a Warren." Briar said remembering what Mashu had told him when they first met. The remainder of the trip was spent in silence.As they entered Namorn they were quickly ushered into the court of Her Imperial Majesty. When they were in the waiting room of the Hall of Roses Sandry was fussing over every little seam and hem making sure that nothing went stray. "Enough Sandry please." Mashu said finally when Sandry wouldn't stop fussing over his hair and his red tunic. "We look fine we'll be fine.We just have to get through this I'll bet we look better then any of those people in there." "No we won't. Here we are terribly out of fashion." Sandry fixing his breeches. Just then the doors opened and it was time for them to be presented. As they walked out Tris placed a coin in the footman's hand. "_Clehame_ Sandrilene fa Toren," announced a herald."_Viynains_ Briar Moss and Mashu Warren._Viymeses_ Daja Kisubo and Trisana Chandler." Mashu,Briar,Tris,and Daja share a quick grimace.Someone in court had decided to ignore the plainer titles of _Ravvikki _and _Ravvotki_ and openly address them as mages.Reluctantly Daja reached inside her tunic and fished out the snake-like living metal string she kept her medallion on. Briar and Tris took theirs out,Briar's from green silk Tris's from black. Mashu reached inside his tunic and took out not a medallionn but his family crest.As soon as he pulled it out the magic of generations of his family lit up and made the pendant shine in his magic vision. A silver-haired woman took a look at the crest on Mashu chest and her eyes widened with interest. They came to a halt before the sofa.Sandry sank into a full curtsey and the others followed suit befitting their gender or status."Oh please let's have none of that formal business here!" said the emprees gaily."Sandrilene,you look simply divine.I must have your seamstress!" Offered the empress's hand, Sandry took it with an impish smile and said, "I am my own seamstress,Imperial Majesty.Otherwise I just fuss over other people's work and redo their seams.So much better to do it myself and have it done right." Daja heard murmur behind them.Sandry heard it as well because she went on to say her voice raised slightly."I am a stich witch,after all." "Reports of your skill hardly describe that of a humble stich witch." the sixty-year-old woman who stood behind the empress wore a medallion of her own.Daja and the others didn't need it to mark the woman as a mage.Power blazed just as bright from her as it did any of the fours main teachers at Winding Circle. "_Viymese _Ishabal forgive me. Cousin _Viynains Viymeses_ this is Ishabal Ladyhammer.Ishabal my dear my cousin _Clehame_ Sandrilene fa Toren and her foster family,_Viymese_ Daja Kisubo of Kugikan fame----" Daja looked down,embarrassed.Kugisko didn't hold fond memories for her."_Viymese_ Trisana Chandler." Tris bobbed another curtsey without taking her eyes from Ishabal."Newly accredited _Viynain _Mashu Warren of our Warren Witches here in Dancruan."Smiling the empress added,"And _Viynain_ Briar Moss"

Her eyes caressed Briar and Mashu as they bowed. (Don't go getting any ideas little boy.) Mashu sent to Briar. (You know there is nothing little about me.) Briar replied. Mashu had to stop himself from laughing or he would have fallen over. "So Viynain Warren how did you earn your credital so quickly?" Ishabal asked. "I didn't earn my mages credital I earned a opinion in my families affairs.And I earned a right to my families power." Mashu replied casually. "So you are not a mage you are a witch.Is that correct?" Ishabal asked. "Would you like a demonstration _Viymese_ because as you know the crest around my neck can only be worn by those of Warren blood and magic so if that is not enough proof please tell me what would be." Mashu replied politely but crisply.He felt the other tense behind him.He didn't need to be connected to them to tell that they were scared of what might happen to him. "This is not the proper place for the destructive magic your family is known to have unless you have passive powers?" Ishabal asked. "I do as it so happens." Mashu replied.Mashu lifted hos hands amd levitated and as he did so he allowed his orbs to swirl arond him in a spiral. "How very impressive.That was most enjoyable thank _Viynain_ Warren for showing my chief mage that you mean me no harm but now I have a question for my dear cousin." said the empress as Mashu landed. "Rizu please bring forth the cloth." she said to a woman in her early twenties. Daja watched her intently.she was very beautiful. Rizu stepped forth and unwrapped a large bolt of cloth.Sandry gasped. The emborderies are so small it looks like they were done by ants,she thought. She held out her hand to touch the cloth her palm an inch away from it.Her instincts shrieked for her to keep the silk away from her skin. "Hmm," Sandry murmured. She pulled a thread of her power from her inner magical core and used it to draw a circle with her index finger just over th cloth's surface.Then she smoothed the fire until it was a round disk.She released that into the cloth. Invisible tiny pincer,like beetle claws,sank into her magic. Sandry immediately yanked free and retrieved her power.That's so shocking! she thought distressed and angry, seeing the full shape of what had been done to this cloth.All the time and effort that went into the making of this cloth.The person wearing this wouldn't know there was a problem until he or she got scraped or hurt and then the signs went to work and poisoned the blood until it was rotted. She looked up at her cousin and saw her eyes dancing with mirth. She must think I'm just an air-headed heiress and all I do for uncle for is write party invitations. She's in for a very rude awakening


End file.
